


Unexpected Discovery

by HyperSonic



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonic/pseuds/HyperSonic
Summary: Stiles discovers something about himself with the help of Danny. Derek gets Jealous and growls a lot. While Jordan is a big flirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm super nervous so any feedback would be like greatly appreciated. I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Set season 3 episode 7  
> In this story Stiles is 18  
> Also italics are meant as thoughts

Damn stupid sacrifices. _We need to find Deaton, or he's next. Allison said something about currents and I'm sure Danny said he was working on a project including currents maybe it's the same sort of thing. After Derek checked Danny's house and we checked his locker and found nothing._ Stiles is now on his way to the hospital to see Danny in hopes he may be able to give an insight into where it may be or see if it is Danny's bag.

Stiles find Danny's room, and hear no sound from inside _he must be asleep, brilliant._ After peering through the window in the door and not seeing any movement he decides to enter the room quietly. He spots the bag on Danny's left side and approaches it slowly.

"Danny you awake?" Stiles whispers slightly getting no response he shake him slightly "Danny" he asks tapping him on the face. Stiles then taps his cheek slightly harder and then harder. The boy in the bed gasps breathing in deeply. But doesn't completely wake up. So deciding it's safe Stiles start looking through the bag. After a second he hears a mumble.

"What are you doing?" Stiles lifts his head slightly. "um, I'm not doing anything Danny, this is just a dream, that you're having" he then goes back to searching through the bag when another mumble comes from Danny.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Stiles pops his head up slightly again, slightly annoyed "Right but only in the dream, remember? Dream.... dreaming" and he begins his search again until Danny mumbles again.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Stiles pops his head up again annoyed still "I don't know that Danny, okay. It's your dream take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." He snaps and continues searching. Stiles then finds what he's looking for.

"Oh Dannyboy you might of actually been onto something here" Stiles exclaims standing up shocked to see the boy of the bed sat up looking at him smirking.

"I wasn't doing anything Danny, I swear. Go back to sleep" Stiles exclaims making for the door when a hand grabs his wrist and he is pulled partly onto the bed and into the embrace of Danny's arms "Hey Danny what are you doing I kind of need to be somewhere right now" Stiles states squirming less than he would have liked, because he was enjoying the embrace. It was nice.

"I'm taking responsibility and in dreams I have of you. You only ever go through my stuff when we do this afterwards" Danny leans towards Stiles starting him in the eyes "Do what Danny?" As Stiles says this Danny's eyes drift to his lips starting at them hungrily like he's been wanting to feel them for a long time. _Wait Danny wants to kiss me, like me he actually wants to holy shit._ "This" Danny says before closing the distance.

_Damn they're soft._ Stiles falls into the kiss. Feeling the passion from Danny, which he returns eagerly. _Hold up I'm enjoying this, how? I mean I know I've asked if I'm attractive to gay guys it was just curiosity and I guess I have been eyeing up a certain broody werewolf for about a year now I always thought that was more admiration. Maybe not and I mean Danny is attractive no doubt about it._

Stiles finds himself leaning more into the kiss before Danny breaks away and begins kissing down his neck which Stiles' groin responds to very quickly as Danny suckles at his neck slowly and then harder. He lets out a moan knowing there will be a mark on his skin from when Danny is now sucking. Stiles pushes Danny back and goes to kiss him before being interrupted by his phone. Stiles answers the phone just as Danny begins to bite and suck on his neck allowing another moan fall from his mouth. He hears a growl on the other end of the phone. Shiittt

"Stiles" Derek somewhat growls from the other side. _Shit he didn't hear that did he?_ "Derek I got it I'll be right out just give me a minute, ok...ahh" Stiles rushes out as Danny's hands begin to wonder around his ever growing bulge. _Damn I was enjoying this a lot._ "Stiles, now or I will come in there and drag you out... with my teeth" Stiles moans at the thought of Derek's teeth on his neck. _Fuck, he probably heard that too. Shit._ "Okay Okay" Stiles snaps as he hangs and reluctantly pushes Danny off with a whine from himself and Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm glad some people liked the first chapter. Thank you everybody it means a lot.

Stiles looked at Danny and saw the obvious bulge under the sheets. _At least Danny enjoyed this too_.

"Danny, I'm sorry I really have to go it's kind of a life or death situation. If it wasn't I would definitely stay here and do more of this. Because this, wow. I'll come by and see you later, okay?" Stiles rushes out not wanting Derek to come in and ruin this with his broodiness.

"Stiles it's okay sure we can finish this later, but I'm holding you too it. You need to sort this out" Danny replies pointing at the bulge. He nods and blushes at the thought that Danny wanted something with him.

"I, ah sure yeah I would like that see you later then, Danny" Stiles replied before kissing Danny one last time and exiting the room.

He gets about half way down the corridor before he bumps into something solid. _Dammit Stiles watch where you're going and stop fantasizing about Danny you need to get rid of the hard-on not encourage it._ He looks at what he bumped into and realises it's a person. _Nice one Stiles._ He quickly starts to attempt to apologise when his wrists are gripped and he looks up to see a rather angry Derek.

"Derek I was just he.."

"I know exactly what you were just doing, you stink of him and arousal. Really Stiles your best friends boss could be dead right not and you were getting it on with Danny of all people" Derek interrupted. Slightly annoyed at the reaction he got  "What do you wish it was you well too bad now fuck you" he blurted out before he could stop himself. In return Derek growled and grabbed the paper from his hands and stormed off.

Just before Derek turned the corner he shouted "I'll get these to Scott, you go back to Danny..." Stiles couldn't quite make out the last bit but he assumed it was another remark about what had just happened _. Fuck you sourwolf. I don't deserve that._ "Fine I will" Stiles shouts sending a glare Derek's way before storming back to Danny's room.

He never actually enter Danny's room cause the moment wasn't there anymore and when he looked through the window he found the bed empty and the attaching bathroom door shut and the sound of water. Danny must be taking a shower or something.

Stiles exited the hospital and headed over to Roscoe jumping in. He tried to call Scott to see if he could help. Four calls and still no answer _maybe Derek told them that I was more interested in getting my dick sucked, than finding Deaton. Which was not case, at all. If Derek told them I'm going to kick his furry ass, he had no right._

Angry at the Alpha, he drove over the speed limit to get to the loft to confront Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters tonight guys, hope they are okay. Haha  
> Not 100% sure how long this story is going to be.  
> But I hope you like it.

When Stiles arrived at the loft, he finds it empty so decides to sit on the only couch in the room and wait. He pulls out his phone to check for texts or calls and finds none still.  _I swear to god if Derek has told them I'd rather get his dick sucked than find Deaton I will, well I'd find something Angry doesn't describe it. Derek had no right to tell Scott that me and Danny had made out._ Thinking back to that moment remembering how good it was; how nice it felt to feel appreciated by someone. Stiles cock twitched slightly at the idea of Danny wanting something more but he tried to push the thoughts away and focus on the problem at hand.

After 3 hours and no texts or phone calls he huffed and admitted defeat. It looks like Derek wasn't going to be in the loft anytime soon; so he hastily exited the loft closing and locking the door on his way out. As Stiles entered the car he thought he saw movement _Maybe Derek, finally._ On closer inspections he found nothing.

After half an hour Stiles pulled on the drive to see Scott waiting for him leaning against his bike. _Shit._ He exited the car nervously running a hand through his hair. He started to panic about what things Scott had to say about his inappropriate timing of the Danny Situation. Scott jogged over to the jeep smiling. _Now that was weird why is he smiling did they find Deaton, if so why was I not told earlier, so I could stop fucking worrying._

"Hey man, thanks for getting Danny's paper it worked like a charm found Deaton just in time." Scott beamed. "Scotty that's great I'm so glad he's okay, yeah sorry I wasn't there I umm..." Stiles replied kind of annoyed it took until now for Scott to tell him, he could have shot Stiles a text answered one of his calls.

Scott interrupted "It's okay Stiles Derek told us, if you weren't feeling well it's okay. You look okay though now" Stiles nodded, confused _. That's what he told them, well that’s weird. Derek wouldn’t care if he embarrassed me_. Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by Scott clearing his throat, waiting for his reply  "Yeah dude, I went for a drive to get some air" Stiles rushed out, while he let out a breath he  didn’t know he had been holding as relief washed over him. _Thank heavens Derek didn’t tell the pack of what happened between me and Danny._ Scott gave him a brief farewell explaining he was going to check on Deaton again and talk with Stiles' dad about how he found Dr Deaton.

Calming slightly Stiles enters his house and heads to the fridge to get himself a drink, he pulled a can of Pepsi Max out and gulped the can. He stood in the silence rethinking the events of the day. But was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone pinged. He slipped out his phone and looked at the text he had just received.

**From: Dannyboy**

**Hey, I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow as I'm being discharged tonight but I thought we could meet tomorrow. Plus you still owe me ;)**

Stiles blushed remembering the moment but the panicked remembering that Danny and one of the Alpha twins were together.

**To: Dannyboy**

**Hey, aren't you and one of the twins a thing? I mean I enjoyed earlier but like he could snap me with a look haha so…**

_Wait, Danny didn't know about the twins, how they were some crazy pair of Alpha twins who ran with the Alpha pack and merged into a bigger entity. Hopefully Danny wouldn't think I was too weak at mentioning Ethan. I just did not want to be on the receiving end of the twins._ Stiles opened the fridge to look for what he could make him and his dad for tea and found a near empty fridge. _So I guess its take out today, I'll need to go shopping soon._ Stiles called his Dad to see if he wanted in on the order, thinking he'd let him have this one treat before he went shopping. His Dad eagerly replied something like 'YES, I want a double cheese burger with large fries bring it to me I'm gunna be in late son' his dad knew he was only looking out for him with the healthy choices. But also loved when he would offer the chance of something actually nice haha.  Stiles phone pings again.

**From Dannyboy:**  
**Haha no me and Ethan weren't a thing just casual. I liked someone else. Don't worry I'll hold you close and protect you from the big bad wolf ;)**

_Wait what? Did Danny know and all this time._

**To Dannyboy:**

****What you know?** **

Seconds later he receives a text back

****From Dannyboy** **

****Know what, anyway sorry if I don't reply my meds have me really tired at the moment. But I will pick you up tomorrow at 11 be ready and pack a towel and some trunks Sexy ;) see you soon****

Stiles blushed and sent a short reply

**To Dannyboy**  
**Never mind its nothing. Okay I'll be ready probably goodnight handsome.**

Stiles pulled out of the drive and headed to the nearest takeaway Flames; they sold delicious burgers. He ordered himself spicy chicken burger with a large portion of curly fries and also ordered his dads food. He waited 10 minutes and left with a bag full of food. As he headed to his jeep he saw a Black Chevrolet Camaro a few spaces away who he knew only one person drove in Beacon Hills.

Instead of walking over to the car he ignored it not ready to deal with Derek's shit and complaints about his choices _. Derek can wait for now._ He headed to the Sherriff's department to give his dad food. He walks in and bumps into Deputy Parrish. Stiles stumbles and blushes as Parrish catches him and smirks. Stiles blushes harder seeing for what felt like the first time how unbelievably attractive Deputy Parrish is _. Damn he is fine. Maybe I am gay or bi. Defiantly one._

"Stiles it's been a while, you still look, damn you still look fantastic" He beams, Stiles looks at his feet "Hey Deputy Parrish I'm here to see my dad, got his food" Stiles mumbles. His face is tilted up as Parrish but his thumb under Stiles his chin drawing Stiles' gaze from his feet.

"Stiles, I've told you call me Jordan please unless you're into calling me Deputy, does it do something for you. You know I could always get behind you moaning my name in whichever way." Parr-Jordan winks at Stiles and chuckles as Stiles blushes even harder if that was possible he walks with Stiles to his dads office all the while brushing his hand against Stiles hands and then as Stiles reached his Dads office Jordan smacked his ass, not too hard but still enough for Stiles to yelp. Then as quickly as Jordan was there he was gone and his Dad was opening his door a worried look on his face.

"Son, you alright" Stiles nodded and entered the office giving his dad his food and talking over Deaton's rescue and the peculiar incident where Scott couldn't enter the circle surrounding Deaton. His dad didn't ask to many questions though thank god. It was about 11 when he headed home, his dad had made Deputy Parrish follow behind to ensure Stiles safe return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated scene between Stiles and Parrish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guys; there is smut! 
> 
> Hope you guys are liking the story!   
> I have two chapters I'm working on currently so should be posted soon.

Stiles pulled on the driveway Parrish close behind. He turned off the engine stepped out the car and attempted to make a dash for his house before Parrish could stop him. _Damn!_ Unfortunately for Stiles, Parrish was already out of his car and stood very close to Stiles.

"Um, Thanks Deputy P-" Stiles was cut off "Jordan if you call me Deputy Parrish one more time I will punish you until you know to screa… I mean call me Jordan" Parrish replies smugly.

"Well thank you Jordan I'll be okay now. You better get back to the station before my dad is worrying." Stiles spurts out getting a chuckle in response as Parrish walks towards the door with Stiles "Um Jordan your cars that way" Stiles states.

"Yeah but your bedroom is this way, I need to make sure you get to your bedroom safely just like the Sherriff ordered." Stiles nodded and unlocked the door turning to close it hoping that would be enough for Parrish, but he was already in the house staring at the stairs. "Alrighty-then well I guess you're going to be persistent, you know if you wanted to see my room so much you could have just asked" Stiles said admitting defeat and sending a wink Parrish's way.

Parrish didn't say anything just rolled his eyes and followed suite. Stiles reached his door and reached for the handle knowing that as soon as it opens Jord- no Parrish will make a move. _Really Stiles can you not keep your dick calm, any advance and its oh hello there. Get a grip_. A blush creeps its way onto Stiles' face as he notices that Parrish is stood directly behind him. Close enough that Stiles can feel Parrish's entire body pressed to his back. Suddenly the sound of Parrish's radio breaks the silence. _Yay he's being called away I can just go relieve myself in the shower_.

This thought is soon destroyed when his dads voice says 'Parrish, stay with Stiles. We got some calls of someone lurking around the house; do not leave Stiles side please? I'm sending patrol over but we are pretty hectic tonight so it might be a few hours. That okay?' Jordan beams and replies happily 'Copy that sir, I shall stay until the matter is resolved and won't leave your sons side' with that Jordan sends a wink Stiles way.

Giving up, Stiles walks into his room, takes off his coat and leans over on the bed to reach for his phone charger like he normally does when he feels a hand on his ass. He gasps but falls back slightly into the touch. _Probably not the best position to put yourself in Stiles, well done._ "Stiles, you have no idea what you do to me, and when you just so willingly show me that well I have to say it pleases me, can't  you feel?" with this Jordan presses his clothed erection against Stiles ass slowly grinding and drawing moans from Stiles and himself.

"Jordan we can't I need to shower and sleep, I have a date tomorrow and I need to be up early." Stiles quickly slid from Jordan's grip and rushes to the bathroom turning the shower on and stripping free from his clothes. Stiles stepped under the water feeling the warmth relaxing him as it covers his body. He lathers some soap and begins to wash himself when his hands trail down to his cock, which was standing proud. _Damn I really hate stupid teenage hormones, first hard-ons for Derek then I popped one from just making out with Danny and now over Parrish._ He hears the bathroom door open _. Shit didn’t I lock that. Fuck._

Slowly looking from behind the shower door curtain he sees a smirking Parrish. Stiles watches in trance as Parrish begins to remove his shirt. Stiles notices Parrish no longer has his gun belt or radio on him or his socks and shoes. Parrish notices Stiles staring and smirks before fully removing his shirt agonisingly slowly which made Stiles moan quietly. But Parrish still heard it _. Is this actually happening. What?_ Parrish begins to unbutton and slide his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion in which Stiles gets a glimpse at Parrish's ass from the mirror behind him. _Oh wow, so round and smooth._ Upon noticing Stiles staring again Parrish let out a soft chuckle.

"Deputy Parrish, what are you doing? You need to keep a watch out" Stiles rushes out trying to avert his eyes but he couldn't. _I want to lick him. This wouldn’t be so bad I mean he's hot, extremely hot and I mean I'm horny now so why not. And I just want to wrap my lips around his cock and make him feel good._ Stiles' cock throbbed against his hand and Stiles gasped remembering he was still stroking himself behind the curtain.

"Stiles I told you not to call me that. Now you will see what my punishment is" with that Parrish stepped under the water with Stiles and pushed him against the wall kissing him desperately. Parrish's hands travelled around his body and he sunk into his touch. He dragged Stiles out of the warmth of the shower and pushed him face first into the mirror exposing his ass. _Is this it? Am I going to lose my vir-_. Stiles thought was cut short when a hand connected with his ass cheek very hard which Stiles half gasped and moaned at _. Wow, that actually felt great._

"Again… Please" Stiles pleaded needing to feel that again. Parrish obliged and brought his hand down again with more force causing Stiles' cock to throb again as he moaned. "Beg for it Stiles, tell me what you want" Parrish ordered. Stiles moaned. _This is soo hot._ "Please Deputy Parrish, punish me. Please I need it. I've been- I've been a bad boy" Stiles moaned out pushing his ass towards Parrish showing how needy he was which made Parrish chuckle darkly. "Okay, baby." Parrish replied as he continued to spank Stiles.

Before Stiles knew what was happening Parrish had spun him around and he was on my knees face to well penis. Parrish placed the tip onto his lips as so asking him to open when Stiles didn't he pressed slightly harder. Stiles gave in and opened his mouth letting the cock _the first cock I've had_ enter his mouth _. Well it doesn't taste bad, kind of tangy and salty but it's nice_. Stiles licked at the slit and then swirled his tounge around the head eliciting a moan from Parrish. He took Parrish's cock further into his mouth and begun a steady pace of bobbing up and down and slowly licking the slit as he moved. He fit all of Parrish into his mouth and as his cock pressed against the back of his throat, Parrish moaned and grabbed Stiles hair.

"Stiles baby, you're so good at this, is the first… dick you’ve sucked" Parrish asked around moans. Stiles nodded his head while continuing his work. "So so good for me baby, glad to be your first" Parrish rushed out. Stiles continued bobbing up and down and used one of his hands to slowly massage Parrish's balls, which elicited a moan from Parrish.

"I'm going to fuck your face now, okay?" Stiles nodded "What was that" Parrish asked pulling his cock out Stiles mouth "Yes" he shook his head "Yes, what"  he looked at Parish . _Before he wanted me to call him Deputy Parrish_. "Please Deputy Parrish, fuck my face. Cum down my throat and on my face" Stiles panted and with that Parrish  thrust back into his mouth hitting the back of my throat, he started a steady pace at first pulling moans from Stiles as he began to stroke himself in the same pace. Parrish's thrusts became more erratic, as did the movements of Stiles' wrist, without warning he exploded and Stiles felt hot cum slide down his throat. Shocked at first he quickly recovered and carried on sucking milking what he could from the beautiful cock, this took him over the edge and he came all over his hand and part of Parrish's leg. _Holy shit, that was the best orgasm I think I've ever had so beats doing things solo._

Stiles sat back and caught his breath, all while Parrish smirked "I knew you'd be a great cocksucker Stiles. I could get used to that" and stepped into the shower to wash off the cum on his legs he motioned to Stiles. "You not going to join me baby I can help wash you" he adds a wink. Stiles move to the shower slowly _I'm only doing this because I don’t trust my legs to hold my weight right now. '_ Keep telling yourself that Stiles' a voice in his head stated but he ignored it and stood in front of Parrish.

They had been in the shower half an hour, had another orgasm each as Parrish fingered Stiles and he stroked Parrish. Stiles was now in a pair of black boxers and Parrish was also just in his boxers. He checked the time. _Shit, its nearly 2am. I have to get up early for my date. Shit Danny. Well we wouldn't be official until tomorrow that is if he even wanted to be._ Stiles felt a dip in the bed and Parrish slid in behind him.

"Jordan what if my dad sees?" Stiles asks concern growing in his voice. _I don't regret it I just don't want Parrish getting fired or anything_. "S'ok your dad asked me to watch you I'll just say we watched a movie and I fell asleep" he mumbles drawing stiles closer to his chest "Okay but how does that explain you in your boxers in my bed?" Stiles ask smirking he didn't think of that. Before he could do anything Parrish grabbed the glass of water off his bed side table and poured a little onto his uniform which was discarded across the floor. "There" he mumbles and snuggled into his neck. Stiles relaxed into the hold and saw movement at the window, he looked harder and nothing. Funny I could have sworn there were two red dots no, red eyes there a second ago. _Shit. No It was my imagination. Of course it wouldn’t the certain Alpha I was crushing on. No._ After reassuring himself, Stiles fell into a bliss sleep cradled against Jordan's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for the comments and kudos' I really appreciate the feedback and comments.   
> Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of changed my mind within the story. So its going to go differently than I was making it. I'm changing a few of the relationships and story line.  
> Hopefully it will still be good for you guys and hopefully you'll still like it.  
> I think it will work better this way. 
> 
> Plus my best friend (and beta) thought it might be good to go along a different path, and she also loves the ship I'll be doing. Soo. 
> 
> Hope you guys still like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the comments and kudos' it means so much!

The sound of an alarm pulled Stiles from his slumber, rolling over he noticed the bed was empty _. Jordan must have left then_. As Stiles rolled over he noticed a note on the side Jordan had been lying hours earlier. 

Stiles, your Dad came home about half 5, so I left, text me some time baby, I want a repeat of last night. I put my number in your phone. So yeah ;)

  - Jordan

Stiles chuckled at the note, knowing he wouldn’t text Jordan _. One, it wouldn’t be fair on Danny if things did progress. Two, I don’t want him getting in trouble with my dad. I know I'm 18 and all but that’s not going to stop him_. Stiles shudders thinking of his dad meeting anyone he could be romantically involved with _. No stop Stiles, you'll just scare yourself even more._ Stiles checks the time realising he would be meeting Danny in two hours. _Plenty of time._ Checking his phone for texts he finds he has 5 unread texts.

**From: Danny**

**Hey you still up for today?**

**From: Deputy Parrish ;)**

**I knew you wouldn't text so I thought I would first ;)**

**From Scarfboy:**

**Stiles, can you call me I need to talk to you before your date with Danny, please.**

**From: Sourwolf:**

**We need to fucking talk**

**From Sourwolf:**

**Stiles I'm coming over we need to speak**

Stiles quickly called Derek, to make sure the pack was okay and nobody was in direct danger

'Derek is everything okay? You got me worried' Stiles asked

'No its not Sti' Stiles interrupted 'Shit, is it Scott who's hurt' he heard Derek sigh on the other end 'No Stiles, everyone is fine, this is about yesterday' Stiles sighed _. Really, he wants to do this now._ 'Fine but hurry your furry ass up I have a date to get too at some point today' Derek growled 'I'm 5 minutes away if that' then hung up _. Fucking hell, what crawled up his ass he seems even moodier than usual, this ought to be fun. Not_.

'Ring ring… ring ring _…' Pick up then_ 'Stiles, thank god! You can't go out with Danny at least not as a date!' the voice on the other side of the line blurted. Stiles sighed. 'And why would that be scarfy' there was a pause before the voice came again 'becauseisortofreallylikedanny _' what_? 'You'll have to repeat that and slower this time preferably' Stiles _said come on I need to speak to Derek and be ready for Danny_. 'I like Danny, like a lot. I've been trying to find the courage to ask him out for a while. So please Stiles don't go on the date with him' the voice pleaded. 'You really like him huh?' the voice sighed 'Yeah I do' Stiles smiled softly even though the voice couldn’t see him. 'Okay for you I won't go on the date' after a very big thanks the conversation ended as there was a knock on Stiles window making him jump.

Stiles turned to find Derek stood outside his window. _Seriously would it kill him to use the fucking front door like a normal person_. He walked over and unlocked the window moving aside to allow Derek in. "Seriously Derek, you need to start using the door what if I was like getting changed or something" Stiles stated blushing slightly. Derek just glowered and stiffened as he smelled the air in Stiles room. A small growl escaped his mouth _. Shit he can smell what happened with Jordan maybe I should take him downstairs instead_. Stiles coughed slightly and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. "Maybe we should go downstairs I need a drink anyway"

Once downstairs Stiles made himself and Derek a coffee and sat at the kitchen table. "You wanted to talk, shoot" Stiles started and motions to the seat in front of him prompting Derek to sit down also. "Yeah, I wanted to um, apologise for my actions yesterday it was uncalled for and wrong of me. So I'm sorry" Stiles jaw dropped slightly _. THE Derek is apologising to me. Is this life?_ "Okay" Stiles stumbles out. "Okay, that’s all I'm getting?" Derek asked as if Stiles had offended him. "Don't really know what you expect me to say really Der" before Derek could reply Stiles' phone pinged signalling another message.

**From Dannyboy:**

**I'm about 5 minutes away, you ready?**

"Right sourwolf you have to go now, Danny's going to be here for me any minutes" Derek growled slightly. _Seriously what is with the growling all the time._ "I thought you weren't going or at least that’s what I was told" Derek said through gritted teeth. _Now it makes sense he thinks I'm going back on my word and not cancelling the date._ "No it's not a date, I'm going to explain that to Danny and we're just going to chill as friends, okay?" Stiles replied with a small smile.

Stiles made a small note to his dad explaining that he was hanging with Danny today and wasn’t sure when he'd be back and pinned it on the fridge. Gathering up his stuff he headed to the door letting Derek out at the same time and locking up just as Danny pulled up on his drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys don't mind me changing it up a little.
> 
> The main interests for Stiles will be Parrish and Derek. Danny only helped him discover himself a little.
> 
> I know some on you liked the whole idea I WAS going for but hopefully. You will like my new idea even more. I know I'm feeling better about the new idea!

Stiles got in the car and turned slowly to Danny with a small frown. _I hate that I'm letting him down, but I can't do this to him_. "Listen Danny, I think we should just be friends, I mean you're amazing and really great it's just" Danny sighed and looked slightly sad. _Nice one Stiles._ "No I mean there is a reason like… don't get me wrong this is the only reason I'm saying this" Danny nodded prompting Stiles to continue. _Just spit it out Stiles_. "One of my friends likes you, like really likes you and when he found out about the da-" _hold on I don't even know how he found out about the date, unless. Stupid werewolves!_ "-te he admitted how he felt about you and I can't do that him." Stiles let out a deep breath, watching as Danny's face changed from hurt to confused and the surprised.

"It's okay Stiles, I mean I'm a bit gutted that I don't get a change with" Danny motioned at Stiles moving his hand up and down. "But I understand that you can' do that to your friend. I actually admire you more. You're such a nice person. But I will miss that we didn’t get a chance" Danny sighed looked a little sad again. "Hey Dannyboy it's okay, I'm not going anywhere we'll be friends! You still get to hang around with my awesomeness!" Danny laughed lightly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Good, cause I wanna get to know you better" Stiles nodded smiling. "So which friend?" Danny asked a smug smile tugging at his lips.

 _Shit, I can't tell him. He would kill me if he found out I told Danny. But then again I did just sacrifice a date with Danny for him so. I'll call it getting even. Plus it's not likely he'll make a move given how shy he can be. Okay._ Stiles decided he would tell Danny but first he had to ask him something. "Would you mind if we just chilling and watched movies or played games today I can invite the pack" _Shit._ Danny looked confused at Stiles mentioning the word pack. "I mean it's what I call my friends" Stiles drawled out. _Like he's going to believe that Stiles. Really couldn’t have come up with something better._ Either way Danny didn’t question further and agreed as he stepped from the car and headed towards Stiles door while Stiles shot the pack a text telling them all to come to his house for movies, games and food.

Stiles got out of the car and headed to his door unlocking it and heading into the living room where Danny followed. "Make yourself at home dude the rest of the pack do" _Honestly again Stiles. Stop!_ "Want a drink or anything" Stiles asked while heading towards the kitchen. "Sure, I'll have whatever you got" "Sweet" Stiles shouted back. He opened the fridge and pulled out a drink noticing he didn’t have many left he shot the pack another text asking them to bring drinks over. He walked back in the living room and took a seat in the armchair and turned to face Danny with his legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Stiles phone pinged so he checked and found the pack had replied:

**From: Scarfboy**

**Like chill with you an Danny, I'm in!!!!**

**From: Catwoman**

**Me and Boyd have a date planned, sorry Batman :(**

**From Sourwolf:**

**I'm outside, let me in.**

**From Sourwolf:**

**The door by the way...**

This one was sent to Stiles privately out of the group chat. 

**From Queen Bee:**

**Okay, heading over now. Got some drinks**

**From Jackass:**

**Fine, but I'm bringing beer.**

**From Huntress:**

**We're on our way over now**

**From Bro:**

**On way dude, got drinks and snacks too be five minutes**

**From Sourwolf:**

**Stiles still waiting...**

_Shit!_ Stiles quickly gets up and opens the door to find not only Derek but Isaac and Jackson and Lydia. "Hey guys, come on in" He moved aside as they started to walk through the door. Jackson and Lydia went and deposited their drinks in the fridge and made remarks of the little food Stiles had. "Yeah, well we're ordering later anyway and Scotty and Allison brought snacks" Stiles commented as he took a seat next to Danny as Derek had claimed the seat he was sitting in.

Sending Derek a small glare he turned to see Isaac had took a seat the other side of Danny. It was a bit of a tight fit so they looked quite snug. Their thighs were touching and Stiles could see a small blush on the curly haired betas face. Stiles attempts to send Danny a look to explain who likes him but can't get his attention as he's already engaged in a conversation with Isaac. _If Danny asks again later. I'll tell him although it should be pretty darn obvious!_ Stiles noticed Isaac had slowly started to move slightly against Danny not in a sexual way but in a way werewolves will try and scent something. And that’s what Isaac was doing. He was slowly scenting Danny. _Really Isaac. He's going to notice surely._

"You okay there?" Danny asks Isaac with a confused look on his face. Isaac blushes and looks down and Stiles hears a few laughs from the others. "You're kind of fidgeting a lot, do you need more space should I move" before Isaac could stop himself he blurted "No, No I was just scenting you." _What the hell. Surely Danny notices that is not a normal phrase or thing to do. Fuck._ Danny looks confused "Scenting me, you mean like a wolf?" realisation slowly dawned on Danny's face as he put the pieces together.

How Jackson had 'come back' from the dead, how Scott no longer had asthma. Why Stiles and Scott always missed so many classes. Why Stiles kept referring to the group as pack. Cause they were a pack…

"Are all you guys are werewolves?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of the night as I didn't post over the weekend. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Silence. That and death glares from Derek towards Isaac were all the last 10 minutes had been. _10 minutes it feels like so much longer. I swear Derek is going to rip Isaacs' head off with the look he's giving him._ A knock on the door broke the silence signalling that Allison and Scott had arrived. Stiles was about to get up and head to the door when Isaac beat him too it. Presumably to get away from Derek's glare. Stiles sent Derek another glare as though telling him to go easy on the beta.

"Sooo, you know about werewolves huh?" Stiles asked turning to look at Danny who had a slight smirk on his face. "Yeah, just didn’t quite click with you guys for some reason. I know the twins are werewolves. That text I sent about the big bad wolf was an inside joke on my part" he chuckled slightly. "When you asked wait you know, I had my suspicion then that you knew more than you let on." Isaac, Scott and Allison had emerged into the living room now. Isaac taking a seat next to Danny again while looking at his lap. _Aww, poor kid. He must have really liked him. He's probably scared he's frightened him off or something._

Stile gave Danny a pleading look as if to say reassure him you're okay with it. He must have understood cause a second later he had gently pulled Isaac's head up by hooking his thumb under his chin and was slowly pressing a soft kiss against the betas lip. Which received a few cheers and a grunt from Jackson. Danny was still his best friend and all but he hated public affection. 

Isaac blushes while Danny smirks. Stiles smiles slightly happy for the beta and Hawaiian boy. Someone clears there throat and Stiles turns to see Derek is now standing and Scott and Allison have moved into his space. Allison sitting on his lap with Scott's arms around her waist and resting on her legs.

"So I guess I should explain a few things, seeing how you know about us and you're going to be dating my beta." Derek states looking firmly at Danny warning him with a look that if he hurts Isaac, he will pay. _I would not want to be the one receiving that look. Yikes!_ Danny nods acknowledging Derek's threat. Derek looks around to make sure he has everyone's acceptance to continue as it's not just his secret it's everyone's. Derek's phone signals he has a text. The Alpha nods as his phone and turns back to Danny.

"We need to know we can trust you before, we reveal anything. So I have a question. Would you like to become a member of the pack" Danny hesitates. _Really Derek, we can trust Danny!_ "You mean like become a werewolf or can I be human and in the pack?" Derek smiles slightly "You can be human, Stiles is. I wasn't offering you the Bite I just need to make a sort of connection with you. So I know I can trust you." Danny nods understandingly thinking it over for a second and glancing around the room at Isaac and Jackson's pleading eyes. "I would love to be part of the pack" Danny breathes out.

Derek takes a step forward, approaching Danny slowly so he doesn’t spook the teen. "This may be uncomfortable, okay?" Derek asks again for confirmation while listening to Danny's heartbeat. "Yes, I want this" It doesn’t jump at all. Satisfied Derek slowly brings his hands up the Danny's head placing his thumbs on the teens temple and then Silence. 

_I hope this isn't as uncomfortable for Danny as it was for me. It's sort of like an initiation type thing. I remember how when Derek looked into my eyes if felt like he was digging his way through my brain in search of anything and everything that could be malicious or a danger. Like he was analysing my soul.  Once he realised I was just plain old Stiles he pulled away and I felt the bond grow. Felt it ever since. Kind of like I'm connected with the entire pack. We can't tell when the others in pain. But Derek claimed I would be able to feel it just like everyone else would if one of the pack died. _

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when Derek stepped away and clapped his hands happily smiling at Danny. "All done, welcome to the Hale Pack!" _Derek was very chirpy, what did he see?_ Danny smiled back as Derek begin talking again. "So the basics; I'm the Alpha. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd are my betas. Lydia is a banshee. Allison is a reformed hunter, she helps protect us and people in danger. Leaving you and Stiles the humans of the pack" _Fuck yeah, I'm not the only human anymore!_ Stiles goes for a high five from Danny but just gets a snort instead. _Rude._

"As happy as I am that my best friend is now aware of the supernatural and part of the pack. I am starved and I thought we were going to have a games night" Jackson stated looking rather bored. "Games and movie night" Lydia corrected smirking at him. Stiles got up and grabbed the takeaway menu and handing it to Jackson. Once they decided and ordered they decided to watch the Harry Potter films. _Because who the fuck doesn’t love Harry Potter. Boom!_ Stiles now sat on the floor between Derek's legs, while they watched the film with small conversations happening around the room.

The was a knock on the door and Derek stood up before Stiles could and went to the door to collect and pay the delivery girl. He returned to the living room with 8 pizza boxes, 6 BBQ meat feasts with stuffed crust and 2 cheesy garlic breads. He was also holding a small bag which Stiles knew contained his curly fries. _Damn I love me some curly fries!_

After eating they all settled now watching the second Harry Potter film. Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out glancing at the notification seeing it was a text from Parrish. _Crap. I didn't text him back did I. Well I guess it's better late than never._ He opened the message reading what had been said.

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Hey, so you didn’t text me back? Do I have to come over there and punish you again? You sure seemed to like it last night. All that moaning. You drive me wild. Anyway I finish my shift at 9. So what are you doing at about half past 9? ;)**

Stiles blushed at the memory of the night before and the more he thought the more aroused he became. _Not in front of the wolves dude. Really now they're all going to know you have a boner._ Stiles glanced around and noticed everyone was doing their own thing. All but one. Derek. He was glaring so intently at Stiles' phone like it had offended him or something. _Maybe he can smell my arousal maybe that's why he's glaring at me like that._ Stiles typed back to Jordan trying to ignore the burning feeling in his skull as Derek's eyes bore holes into it. 

**To Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Sorry, I've had a hectic day. Not sure, why what are you doing at half past 9?**

Stiles received a text back shortly after the second movie finished and they decided to have a round or two of Mario Kart. Danny and Isaac going first.

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Hopefully you ;) Am I okay to come over later?**

Stiles blinked at his phone. His arousal spiking again as he read the first two words. This time all the wolves noticed. "Dude take that somewhere else, would ya. We don't want to smell all that" Jackson shouted. Danny looked up from his remote confused. "All what?" He asked curiously. "All of Stiles' arousal and stuff" Isaac replied scrunching up his nose. Stiles hastily made an exit of the room and headed out the back door for some fresh air. After about 20 minutes his phone starting ringing in his hand. An incoming call from the one Deputy Parrish.

'Hello'

'Hey Baby, you didn’t reply. I wanted to make sure you were okay'

'Yeah I'm fine Jordan, just need some air to calm down'

_That was not the right thing to say Stiles._

'Oh baby, I take that as a yes then' Jordan purred of the other end of the line.

_Say no Stiles say no, say n-_

'Yes' Stiles rushed out

_Shit Stiles! What have you done?_

'Great baby, I'll see you at half 9. Be a good boy for me or I'll have to punish you again' Jordan said on the phone his voice incredibly low. The words sending a jolt to Stiles' dick. Then Jordan hung up leaving Stiles with a semi.

He sighed and heading back inside to find all the pack except Derek had left while he was outside. And boy did Derek look mad. J _eez, does my smell really offend him that much? What the fuck has crawled up his ass this time. Stiles stared at the Alpha for a while running eyes over the alpha. How does he look so hot while being that moody. Like? I'd still climb him like a tree._ Stile snapped himself from the thoughts quickly and was about to say something when Derek just stormed out the house. Leaving Stiles speechless and confused.

_What the hell just happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks you guys for continuing to read and the comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter I can't wait till you guys get too see where I'm going with this story. I'm pretty excited haha

Stiles stares at the door Derek had not long stormed off through. _What on earth is going on with him lately? He seems alright one minute and the moody as anything the next. Maybe he's PMS'ing._ He checked the time and noticed he had an hour to kill before Jordan was meant to be arriving. _Calm down Stiles! You could only possibly be losing your virginity tonight no big deal right? Actually yes. Shit I need to go shower. I should also probably tidy my room._

Heading upstairs Stiles shoots Derek a text to try and ask the Alpha why he left so speedily, and if he was okay. Reaching his room he turned the light on and peered round his room. _Not too messy, I need to pick up my washing, tidy up my desk._ Walking over to his desk and shuffling the papers into a neat pile. He places some homework on top of the pile in attempt to cover his 'research'. After a little more tidying Stiles finally feels satisfied with how his room looks so checks the time seeing he only has 20 minutes. _Crap that took longer than expected. Right Shower now Stiles!_

Showering as quickly as possible he notices he has 10 minutes left. He begins to get dressed and has pulled on his boxer shorts and joggers when the doorbell rings. Forgetting about his shirt he makes his way to the front door, pulling it open to revel Jordan leaning against the door frame with a big smirk on his face. Jordan's eyes travel over Stiles' uncovered torso and down to the joggers. Stiles moves aside allowing Jordan into the house. _Shit this is happening. Calm down Stiles._

"So what brings you hear Deputy Parrish?" Stiles asks smirking and making his way towards the stairs. He looks back slightly and find the deputy staring at his ass as he climbs the first few stairs. Stiles smirk widens. Instead of replying Parrish starts walking towards Stiles with a hungry look in his eye. Getting the idea Stiles carries on and reaches his room and sits on the bed with his back propped against the headboard. Shortly after Parrish enters the room and closes Stiles' door behind him.

_Jordan looks nervous, has he changed his mind_. "Are you sure you want this Stiles, I know I was pushy earlier. I just want you to actually want this" Parrish said slowly rubbing the top of his arm while glancing around the room uncertainly. _Do I want this? I was nervous before, yeah. But now. He's here and offering and… Yeah I want this. But does he still?_ "Do you want this?" Stiles asks. Parrish looks at him in disbelief "Are you kidding, yes I want this! I've thought of nothing but this since the other night. Which was actually rather uncomfortable". A blush creeps onto Parrish's face and Stiles clicks.

_It was uncomfortable cause he kept getting aroused over you. While at the station in front of people because of you. That's hot._ Stiles smirks and raises to his knees and moves forward until he's in front of Parrish. "Well Deputy, what should we do" Stiles asked slowly inching closer to Parrish until they were pressed against each other. Stiles gasped slightly when he felt Parrish's hard length pressed against his thigh and smirked slightly. Parrish's resolve quickly broke when Stiles thrust his hips slightly.

Before Stiles knew it Parrish was kissing him hard and rough, yet still passionately. While the kiss deepened Stiles slowly backed up towards the bed pulling the deputy with him until his legs hit the bed and he collapsed with Parrish falling on top on him. Parrish broke the kiss and motioned for Stiles to remove his top, Stiles just started at him.

"Stiles, be a good boy and undo my shirt otherwise I’ll have to punish you again" Parrish stated smugly while looking at Stiles expectantly.

"Yes Deputy Parrish" Stiles says as he obeys and begins to undo the deputy's uniform. As soon as the shirt hits the floor Parrish pushes Stiles back down on the bed and retakes his place on top of him.

Parrish stares into Stiles' eyes as he leans and captured the teens lips. Stiles feels Parrish lick his bottom lip slightly and he opens his mouth inviting Parrish further. Parrish slowly broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses towards Stiles' neck, stopping to nip and suck at his neck. After he seemed satisfied Parrish continued kissing down Stiles' body slowly finding his nipple. Parrish began to nibble and suck his nipple, causing the teen to arch his back trying to get more. _Fuck._ The deputy brings up his other hand and gives his neglected nipple so attention, flicking and pinching it lightly.

"Fuck, Deputy" Stiles moans. Parrish lifts his head and smiles at Stiles before trailing more kisses towards the waistband of his pants. He teasingly hooked his finger inside the waistband gently stroking Stiles' hip. He continued this until the teen squirmed. "Please… I need it" the deputy smirks at Stiles.

"What do you need Stiles?" Stiles throws his head back. "Please Deputy Parrish, I need you to touch me" he pleads trying to send his biggest puppy dog eyes towards Parrish. The older man chuckles but obeys and removes Stiles' joggers and boxers in the same movement. Teasingly the deputy licked around the head of Stiles' dick. The teen thrust his hips up eagerly. Slowly Parrish took the tip of Stiles' dick in his mouth and sucked on the tip, pulling a moan from the squirming teen.

Parrish's hands travel to the teens ass, kneading the cheeks in the palm of his hand. He trailed his finger along Stiles' crack and eased his finger towards the teens hole. "Top drawer" Stiles breathed out. Getting the hint Parrish reached for the top draw finding a bottle of lube. Stiles squirmed as the older man's hand continued working his length hearing the cap pop open and shut again he prepared himself for the intrusion.

Stiles let out a breathy moan as Parrish's finger circled his hole before finally pushing in slowly. Parrish's finger brushes against his prostate, making him arch towards the finger wanting more. "Fuck, do that again" Stiles pleads. "Gladly" The deputy grins and repeats the action several times, making the teen squirm. Parrish adds another finger and begins slowly stretching Stiles while brushing against his prostate to make Stiles squirm more.

"Please Parrish, I'm going to.. I'm gunna" Understanding Stiles Parrish reaches around and starts pumping his erection in the same pace he is now pumping his the three finger now in and out of Stiles ass. Applying more pressure to his prostate sends Stiles over the edge and he comes over the deputy's hand. Stiles pulls Parrish to him and engulfs him in a kiss. Parrish continues to stretch Stiles "Condom?" Stiles smiles "Top drawer but I'm clean as you know, I'm a virgin." Parrish falters. "That makes this so much hotter." Smirking Stiles pulls Parrish to him teasingly slow "Well then Deputy, fuck me."

With that Parrish runs lube over his erection. _Is that going to fit?_ The deputy lines himself up with Stiles and stares in his eyes and he begins to slowly push forward.

"STILAHHHHHHHHHH" Screams Scott from the doorway. _Well this is going to be awkward._ Jordan quickly stumbles off the bed finding his boxers and pulling them up to cover his now deflating dick. "SCOTT, what the hell man don't you know how to knock?" Stiles screamed at the beta who was now covering his eyes. "Emergency, ward was triggered. I'll wait downstairs. We need you" Scott exclaimed before running downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided I might make this story into parts? Depending on how it goes and whether you guys like it enough?
> 
> I also don't have a specific date I update. I just update when I can which is pretty often as writing helps calm and relax me. So just keep an eye out for new chapters?
> 
> Hope you guys are still liking it!

Cleaning himself off Stiles turns and looks at Jordan while he begins to get dressed. When his eyes fall upon the older man he notices Jordan is already dressed. "Sorry about Scott, it must be really important" Stiles says while moving towards the deputy he reaches out a hand and places it on Jordan's arm. "It's okay just shocked me, thought it might be your dad. Haha. Will he, you know?" Jordan asks looking nervously into Stiles' eyes.

"No, Scott won't tell. Do you… Do you regret it?" Stiles asks backing away slightly. _Great. Just what I needed someone to regret being intimate with me cause I'm a hyperactive annoyi-_ Stiles is pulled from his thoughts when Jordan presses a gently kiss upon his lips. "No Stiles I don't regret it. Not one bit. I definitely still want it. If you do I mean" _I haven't screwed this up! Yeah!_ Instead of replying Stiles pulls the older man into a passionate kiss showing him just how much he would like it. "I'll take that as a yes" Jordan chuckles.

"We best not leave your friend waiting, I'll text you, yeah?" Jordan asks as he heads for the door. "Yeah, if I don't text you first" Stiles says adding a wink and following the deputy down to the front door. He give Jordan a quick goodbye kiss and then the deputy was gone. Turning to the living room. _Let's get this over with_.

Walking in to the living room he finds an embarrassed looking Scott. "Stiles, I'm sorry it was an emergency and you weren't answering your phone. I had no choice. We need you." Stiles sighs "S'ok dude, let's pretend it never happened? Okay? Like don't tell anyone" Scott nods eagerly. "Right come on then, grab your keys. I'll explain on the way.

Once they were seated in the jeep and on the way to the edge of the preserve Scott filled him in. "So like we were sat watching a movie, me and Ally and then I felt this tug like something snapped within me and I ignored it at first thinking it was nothing and then it happened again this time more intense." Scott pauses for a breath. "That’s when I heard Derek howl, I knew something wasn't right so I called him and that’s when I found out." Scott stopped there. _Really dude?_ "Found out what?" Stiles asks confused. "A ward had broken, I mentioned it when I you know" Scott blushed again.

_Oh yeah when you walked in on me about to lose my virginity to a hunk, I remember now._ Stiles sent a glare Scott's way. _I know I shouldn’t be angry at him it's not his fault. It's just that was. Soooo good._ Scott scrunches up his nose and smacks Stiles' arm causing him to chuckle. As they approach the preserve Stiles parks Roscoe in-between Derek and Lydia's car. Stepping out all the heads of the pack who have enhanced abilities snap to look at him. Most look amused. "Way to go Stilinksi got some!" Erica cheered, causing nearly everyone to laugh.

Of course Derek didn’t laugh. He looked livid, glaring at Stiles. From what Stiles could see the alpha looked tense and he was squeezing his fist together so hard there was blood dripping from where the claws had pierced his palms. _Shit, must be something bad. We better get down to this._ "Not quite, nearly before this goof like burst it. Literally" Stiles stated deciding to embarrass Scott instead of not mentioning it again. Scott blushed and hit Stiles in the shoulder before storming over to Ally.

"Anyway enough of Stiles and his whatever they are" Derek practically growls out. "we have some searching to do, lets split and get to it, okay?" Derek orders, the pack nods. The Alpha splits the pack into pairs; Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Allison, Isaac and Danny, Erica and Boyd. _That leaves me with… Oh yay sourwolf. What the fuck is wrong with him recently._ "Stiles with me, so hurry the fuck up" Derek growls. _Well this is going to be fun._

Derek and Stiles are the pair that are going to inspect the ward, so when they finally reach it and determine what the ward was for they both curse. _Great, so whatever the fuck broke it isn't friendly._ Deaton had set up a ward for both good and evil, so if someone that wasn’t pack entered the territory but they had good intention it would trigger differently than it would if someone with bad intentions did. _So now we have the alpha pack to deal with and whatever the fucktard that triggered this is. More research for me._

After 20 minutes of examining the immediate area around the ward and finding nothing Stiles sighed and sat down against a tree, while Derek continued looking huffing out little disapproving grunts. "Catching anything" Stiles asks finally breaking the silence. "No, nothing" Derek growls back. _Seriously so much growling honestly how does his throat not hurt like a bitch?_ "Dude, will you quit growling at me? Like whenever we talk it's in part fucking growl." Stiles states receiving another growl from Derek. _Guess not then. Fucking hell sourwolf_.

Another 10 minutes of Silence goes by before Stiles phone rings. Checking the caller ID: Bro 

'Hey Scotty'

'We found nothing and we're back with the other you two are literally the only ones not back. Have you found something?'

'Nope' Stiles states popping the 'p'

'Ahh well tell Derek we're all going to head home cause we can't find anything so… we kind of can't do anything more.'

"Yo Derek, Sco-" Stiles was rudely interrupted "Yeah I heard. Tell him its fine"

'He said its fine.'

'Okay I'm using my spare key for your Jeep, so grab a ride with Derek'

'What no don't you-'

'Bye Stiles'

With that Scott hung up leaving Stiles speechless. "Balls" Stiles turns to Derek. "So I guess you heard most of that would you be able to I mean, otherwise I'm kind of stuck" Derek just nods in response. They head back to the car in silence and true to Scott's word. Stiles' jeep is nowhere to be found. _I swear I never should have given him that key._ The ride to Stiles' house is also in silence, no radio just awkward and annoying silence. Which causes Stiles to fidget, earning him side glares from Derek. Once they pull up to Stiles' house he turns to the alpha.

"You okay man?" Stiles asks looking at Derek with worry in his eyes _. Please tell me what is actually bothering you. Please_. "Nothing I'm fine" Derek replies this time without a growl. "Really dude cause you don't se-" Derek interrupts "Stiles quit asking and go inside, make sure you lock up. Cause whatever broke the ward is still out there _." Why the fuck wont he tell me?_ Feeling angry Stiles threw the door of the Camaro and stormed off into his house and locking the door without glancing back at Derek. _I thought I was pack, so why the fuck won't he talk to me like the rest of them._

Climbing the stairs he reaches his room and plops on his bed remembering what had been happening here not hours ago. Smiling at the memory he pulls out his phone and send Jordan a text.

**To Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Really sorry about earlier, it won't happen again. Just there was an emergency and I had to go help. We can meet up soon or whatever. If you want. I really am sorry we got interrupted cause I was loving every second of it. Hope it can happen again ;)**

As he removes his clothes getting ready for bed, deciding to shower in the morning he thinks about the look on Scott's face and chuckles too himself. _Wait didn’t Scott say a ward broke in front of Jordan. Wasn’t he confused? Why didn’t he ask questions? I would have. I mean isn't he curious what a ward is and why it is an emergency._ Stiles ponders the thought while thinking about the moment again. _Maybe he was too concerned with getting his clothes on that he didn’t hear it. Yeah that must be it._

Finally ready for bed, he gets in and gets comfy as his phone pings showing he had a picture message and a text. Opening the message he finds a picture of Jordan's dick and cum on the hand holding it. The text read;

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**It's okay just a shame I had to use my own hand and not a part of you. Next time is a 100% yes. So tomorrow? I finish at 4 we're going to order food and then hang. See where the evening heads? ;)**

Stiles feels himself begin to swell but too exhausted to do anything about it he ignores the feeling and replies quickly;

**To Deputy Parrish**

**Well nice to see I have such an effect on you… I will see you tomorrow then Deputy ;)**

Stiles placed his phone on charge and rolls over catching a small glimpse of red from near his window dismissing it as a reflection of light, he closes his eyes and allows sleep to take him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what triggered the ward?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're still enjoying this. 
> 
> Not sure how long this part is going to be, but I will be making a part two.  
> It depends on how much creativity I feel when I write on how many more chapters are in this part.

Stiles is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, slowly reaching for it he answered without even checking the caller ID. He was greeted with a chirpy voice.

'Hey baby, did I wake you?' Jordan askes happily from the other side of the phone. _Why does it feel so nice to be called baby? Is this going anywhere? Me and him. No Stiles these are not thoughts to have first thing in the morning! You'll give yourself a headache._ 'Stiles baby? You okay?' Jordan asks worried.

'Yeah, sorry I literally only just woke up haha' He replies trying to convince the older man that he's not got a thousand thoughts swirling through his head.

'Good, I can't make tomorrow unfortunately. Most of the deputies are being pulled into overtime due to the recent spike in cases since yesterday. So I'm not free till Saturday which leads to the fact I need to ask you something?' _Why does he sound nervous?_

'That’s okay, don’t worry. I'll probably be with the pa- friends anyway but of course, what's up?' Stiles asks as he pushes himself up and rests against the headboard.

'Will you… I mean would you like too… go on a date with me… like as in a proper date. This weekend?' Jordan asks the teen can hear the nerves in the man's voice.

'For real?' Stiles asks before he thinks of how that must sound. He hears the deputy cough slightly and sigh before replying. 'I mean if you want too of course? We can go out of town for it or something maybe?'

 _Shit! He's probably thinking I'm ashamed or something. It's not that. It's my dad, his boss. I don't want him losing his job. Like legally he wouldn’t as I'm legal and all but he doesn’t underestimate his dad._ 'Yeah I'd love too, out of town sounds good too. Not that I'm like ashamed or anything. Just you know my dad being my dad…' Stiles trails off not needing to finish the statement.

'Yeah I guessed haha. So I'll pick you up at 10am? I havea the weekend off so I might make it a two day date thing? So pack some extra clothes in case and pack a towel and some bathing stuff?' Jordan replies happier now. Stiles beams. _I have a date with Jordan freaking  Parrish. An older guy who doesn’t just want my ass? Can it be real?_ Stiles decides quickly he doesn’t care if it is or not he knows his answer.

'Sounds awesome I'll be ready, will I see you beforehand?'  Stiles enquires thinking if he can wait until Saturday to see the deputy's silly grin. 'Unfortunately no, unless you come the station. We're all working over. It's also why I'm off for the weekend cause I'm agreeing to most of the shifts… as you know it's my duty.' Jordan replies, Stiles frowns.

'I may just have to come visit… you know my dad' The teen says the last bit allowing cheekiness into his voice. Jordan chuckles on the line.

'Right I'll see you soon then, I have to go my breaks over. See you soon baby.' And with that he hangs up leaving Stiles with his thoughts.

 _I'm going out of town with Jordan. What will happen? What will do? Will I lose it? Will it be fun. STILES calm the fuck down._ Stiles takes deep breaths and calms himself staring happily at his phone for what must have been a good half an hour. A knock on his door dragged him from his zone out. He drags himself down the stairs, forgetting he is only dressed in boxers. Reaching the door he pulls it open to find Derek and Scott stood on his doorstep. Scott's eyes remain on Stiles face as they widen in shock. While Derek's trail his body hovering over his crotch, the alpha's eyes fill with lust. _No that can't be right._

"Sorry guys I so should have put some clothes on" Stiles trails turning and heading for the stairs hearing Scott ask. "Dude when did you develop" he gestures to Stiles torso which he had been working on. He looked down and noticed that the work was paying off. He smirked and looked at Scott and Derek. "I know, I'm hot" Stiles sauntered off up the stairs feeling eyes piercing into his back. Well maybe a bit lower than his ass.

Returning downstairs fully dressed now, he walks into the living room and now finds the entire pack in his living room. Everyone was staring at Derek who looked uncomfortable and kept fidgeting with a pillow across his lap. All the betas had a smirk on their face except Scott who looked as confused as ever.

"Soo guys any news?" Stiles asks plopping on the arm of the chair Derek was sat in. They all shook their head looking lost for the next step. "Well I did, well I mean not me but Jordan" growl " We were supposed to hang out tonight and order food and stuff" growl. Stiles huffs and finds smirks littered on the betas faces. "Dude, quit growling… Anyway so as I was saying he had to cancel cause he's working overtime due to the increase in cases. So we should go speak to my dad" Stiles concludes happily.

After a few minutes more of discussion they agree the best plan of action would be for Stiles and Derek to go and talk to the Sherriff about the cases. Danny brings up Jordan again with a smirk. "So did he rearrange your little date?" Stiles blushes and misses the stern look on Derek's face. "Maybe" Stiles says and leaves it at that. He goes and grabs his keys.

"Well sourwolf you coming?" The teen asks and he heads for the door and gets into his jeep. He waits a few seconds before the alpha emerges from the house his face all broody and miserable and gets into his jeep without saying a word.  They drive to the precinct in silence, no radio, no small talk nothing. Only Derek's silent eyebrows twitching unhappily whenever Stiles glances his way. Pulling into a free spot Stiles notices Jordan leaning against the wall. "Give me a minute" the teen says to Derek. Before he gets a response he's out the car and heading over to Jordan.

"Hey Jor- I mean Deputy Parrish, how are you?" Stiles asks staring at the man as he breaks into a smile and gestures his head to the side of the building before the deputy takes off in that direction. Stiles glances back at Derek and sees him glaring at him. He holds up a finger and follows Jordan. Once he reaches Jordan he finds himself pushed against the wall and strong lips pushed against his. Melting into the kiss he wraps his hands through the deputy's hair and tugs gently. This elicits a moan from the older man which Stiles swallows greedily. After what feels like a good 10 minutes a cough breaks up the two as they fly apart. _Shit_.

Looking franticly at the person who now stood near Stiles as if trying to protect him. _Thank god it's not my dad._ "Sorry I know I said like a minute but you know" The teen explained just receiving a growl from the man in front of him. "Hey man, sorry I kept him. I should get back anyway. I'll text you later?" Stiles nodded looking at Jordan lustfully. The deputy stepped around the wolf with a lot of difficulty. But he was determined and finally manages to peck Stiles on the lips and whisper seductively "See you later baby." He smirked when he seen this made the teen shudder. Then Stiles was watching Jordan disappear.

 _Shit, Derek is definitely going to kill me._ Stiles turned to look at the alpha and found the angriest face he thinks he's seen on the man in all the time they've known him. "Dude, what's wrong. You look like you're going to murder me" Stiles joked, well hoped it was a joke. "I might" snarled the wolf as he turned abruptly heading back towards the front of the station. "But you know you would miss me, cause I'm awesome and I make the best pancakes" Stiles protested with a cheeky grin that made the alpha smile slightly. "Fine. But you owe me pancakes tomorrow for breakfast bright and early. So I'm napping on your couch or whatever." Stiles nodded.

"Sure thing sourwolf" Stiles states as he heads into the station, winking at Jordan on the way in and then heading into his dads office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a busy weekend.
> 
> Hope you guys are still liking the story .

When they enter the station they make a beeline for the Sheriff's office, with Stiles trying to ignore the suggestive look Deputy Parrish sends him as he leans over his desk slightly. Stiles faltered slightly and was going to stop and chat to the deputy when he felt a clawed hand pressed against his back and heard Derek growl angrily "Move now." _Fuck yeah he's right. This is Jordan's work place where my dad is his boss…_

They reach the Sheriff's office and find him on the phone he motions for them to come in and take a seat as he finishes the conversation on the phone, in which Stiles picks up a few details of. As they wait for the Sheriff to finish Stiles glances around the office, his eye first landing on the board behind his father's head. Raking his eyes over it he notices several pictures of teenagers who look about his age. After he takes in the board his eyes travel around the rest of the room, they land on the open door.

Looking through the door he sees it is perfectly lined up with Deputy Parrish's desk and said deputy is staring at him lustfully while biting his lip. He notices Stiles stare and smirks sending a wink at the teen. Stiles blushes and shivers slightly which not only Derek notices but his dad does as well.

"You okay son?" His dad asked as he placed the phone back on the receiver. Stiles dragged his gaze up from his lap to look at his father before nodding. After a few minutes silence and a confused expression on the Sheriff's face, Derek clears his throat and begins speaking "we need to tell you something". His dad sighs and rubs a hand through his hair nervously.

"If you're going to tell me you two are dating, first I guessed" He gestures to Stiles "You are not good at hiding anything" and then points towards his neck where a bruise was fading slightly from his time with Jordan. "I wish you guys would have told me over dinner, maybe steak? But I've been expecting this for a whi"

_WHAT? Me and… Me and Derek. No he's not. He's not gay. I mean no. What?_ Stiles stares at his dad dumfound. It was several minutes before he could find his voice. "Dad, me and" he gestured towards Derek "we aren't together I mean have you seen him and then there's me" He notices the small growl from Derek and stares at him a confused expression on his face _. He doesn't? I mean no Derek couldn’t like me. It's not possibly I'm just the annoying hyperactive teen he's forced to put up with. But why didn’t he say anything to interrupt my dad surely thoughts like that would make him angry. Maybe that’s why he growled_.

"No sir, I'm not dating you son" Derek mutters something underneath his breath, which Stiles doesn't quite hear. "But we have something to tell you that is going to change a lot of things. So you may need to bring in your most trusted Deputy as well. Cause you won't want to be the only officer with knowledge of what we are about to tell you" Derek say sending the Sheriff a serious glance. Stiles' dad looks so confused as he stands and walks to the door and out.

_I bet he'll pick Tara. What is wrong with Derek he seems very calm to be outing himself to two officers of the law. I know he's done nothing wrong. But his uncle did. We're going to have to explain that and everything how I got wrapped up in this. How Scott got bit the night he caught me in the preserve looking for the body._ Stiles was stunned from his thoughts when his father re-entered with the deputy only it wasn’t Tara. It was Jordan who looked extremely pale and nervous.

_He probably thinks we told my dad, shit!_ Stiles sent Jordan a smile and wink which seemed to relax the older man as he regained a bit of colour even if that colour was a small blush. The Sheriff sat back behind the desk while Jordan perched on the desk in front of Stiles, giving him a nice look at his crotch which even though he wasn’t hard the material of the deputy uniform cupped his dick nicely. Stiles' mouth began to salivate. He teared his eyes away and up to the deputy's face to see a smirk plastered on his face.

"So what did you need to say, that wasn’t about you too dating" The Sheriff asks confusion still clear on his face. Stiles eyes drift to Jordan's face who looks unhappy and slightly jealous. _Aww, jealous for me_. Stiles smirks at the deputy and the faces his father.

"You know how there's certain cases you haven't been able to solve, and there is weird things that go on in Beacon Hills. Well we're about to explain what they are and why they happen. The supernatural exists." Stiles states seriously. Looking between the three men in his Dads office.

After a few minutes of silence his dad burst out laughing. "Thanks son, I needed cheering up with what's going on round here. But how did  you get Derek to agree" Stiles ignored his comment and turned to Derek and nodded giving him confirmation it was time for the proof. Derek stood and heading to close the blinds so no one would see apart from people who were meant too. He shifted into his beta form his red eyes bleeding over his green ones and his canines sharpening to a lethal point.

Stiles watched as his father and Jordan's faces changed from confusion to fear. _No they aren't supposed to fear him._ "Guys don't fear him, he and the pack do nothing but help keep this town as safe as they possibly can, yes dad that includes me as I'm pack but no I'm not a werewolf" Stiles' words looked like they hadn't even reached either the Sheriff or the Deputy, so Stiles decided a different method would be worth a try.

He slowly walked over to Derek and cupped his face starting at him, showing the other two that Derek was of no harm. _Have his eyes always been this nice, I've never started at the alpha eyes._ Derek slowly leaned forward. _Shit is he going to kiss me, he can't I'm with Jordan._ Just before their lips would have met Derek diverted and buried his head in Stiles neck slowly breathing in his scent. Which calmed him down. Derek knew he shouldn’t have found it so hard to control himself but he just hated the thought on Stiles and Jordan and it been playing on his mind since the night in the woods. When Stiles reeked of the older man.

Stiles lifted his head to see Jordan looked somewhat angry, and the Sheriff had a softer expression on his face. Pulling away from Derek. "I'm going to grab a cup of water while Derek fills you in on some of the stuff that’s happened over the years. I'm also going to grab some air for ten minutes." He doesn’t wait for a reply as he practically runs from the room his heart hammering against his chest. _Derek was so close what was that look in his eye? Why am I so hung up on Derek when I have Jordan._

He excited the station with a bottle of water in hand and headed to the area he was earlier with Jordan and lent against the wall taking deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos'

_Maybe I should tell Jordan I can't be with him because I don't know how I feel about Derek. I know I like both of them and I mean I actually have a chance with Jordan at least. He's willing, very willing. Ugh… I don't know what to do. I know Derek will never want me. But I can't hurt Jor-_ He was dragged from his thoughts at the feeling of someone pressing their lips against his own. Opening his eyes he found it was Jordan who had kissed him. He pushed back slightly so there was a little space.

"Stiles, I really like you. I feel I need to tell you that because of you and… him" Jordan says desperately. _Me and who? Does he mean Derek? He does know Derek is straight right?_ Stiles moans as Jordan's mouth attaches to his neck nipping and biting slowly. "Jordan, look at me" he lifts Jordan's head up so their eyes meet. "I am with you, not him. You" Stiles says finally deciding he shouldn’t ruin what he has for something he never will. Jordan kisses him again in which Stiles returns slowly licking the deputy's bottom lip asking for entrance. 

After a few minutes they pull away panting and Jordan is now smiling. "So does this mean I can ask you to be my boyfriend?" Jordan asked nervously as he watched Stiles' eyes widen but then he slowly nodded. "Stiles Stilinski, will you be my official boyfriend. Which means you're with me and only me and I'm with you and only you." _I guess it's not just wolves who have a possessive side._ "Of course I will Jordan. You do realise we may have to tell my dad if we are going to official." Stiles mumbles the last part as Jordan smiles and nods.

He leans in a pulls the deputy into a passionate kiss, which turns into a heated make out that probably lasts longer than the 10 minutes… _Shit we have to get back in_. Slightly pushing Jordan back he looks at the deputy to see fire orange eyes _. What?_ Jordan blinks and when he re-opens his eyes they're back to normal _. Must have been the trick of light or something_.

"We better head back in, you're supposed to be hearing this too" Stiles says as he heads back to his father's office feeling Jordan's eyes following him, well rather his ass.

He entered his dads office and was greeted with a glare from Derek. He looked down and plopped into his seat only looking up when he heard Deputy Parrish enter with a glare on his face that appeared to be aimed at Derek. He looks at the alpha to see he was also sending Jordan a glare that would kill if it could _. Fuck, my boyfriend. Boyfriend that sounds different. My boyfriend and my friend who is also my alpha do not get along this is going to be awkward._

"Well I can fill Deputy Parrish here in on all Derek told me in the half hour you were gone"  his dad stated motioning towards the door as he still had a job to do and couldn’t spend the entire day catching up on the supernatural. "Sorry got caught in my own head" Derek snorted. _Of course he knew. The dick_. "But we came here for a different reason" Stiles started.

"Yeah and Derek has been filled in on what has happened over the past 24 hours. He will fill you and the rest of the pack in I'm sure. Now I have to get back to work and fill Deputy Parrish in. So I will see you at home later and I will be getting takeout on the way home I deserve it today" His dad smirked and he went to protest but was pushed out of the door by a semi-angry Derek.

Stiles was pushed out of the door by his Alpha, without even getting a chance to say goodbye to his dad and Jordan. "Derek, what the hell man?" the teen screamed at the older man once they were out of the station. Derek didn’t reply just glared at him as he got in the Jeep slamming the door closed.

"Apologise to Roscoe now Sourwolf. Otherwise we're not going anyway" Stiles glared at him. _What the fuck crawled up his ass and made him so cranky. If he hurt my baby I'm gunna key his_. Derek just rolled his eyes saying nothing. "What's wrong with you, you seem extra grumpy today." Stiles states looking at Derek with confusion clear on his face.

"You want to know? Well I'm pissed at you" Derek snaps glaring at Stiles. "For what? What have I done now?" Stiles asks in disbelief. _I haven't done anything to annoy him I spent most of the time with Jordan or looking at Jord… oh_. Stiles laughed "You're annoyed at me because of Jordan?"

"Well fucking done!" Derek snapped. "I know it wasn’t the best time, he just makes me fee- 'growl' right yeah let's not go there. Too much detail you don’t want about unattractive Stiles. I mean how could I pathetic human Stiles make someone want to jump me when they see me. I know it doesn’t happen often. So you know what fuck you Sourwolf. If you can't deal with the fact that my attention is also going to be on Jordan as well as pack then tough. That’s your problem now stop giving me shit." Stiles snapped glaring at Derek.

Stiles rammed the keys into the ignition starting the car and driving towards his house not glancing at Derek. He didn’t need too he could feel the anger coming of the werewolf he didn’t need to see it. _What fucking right does he have to be angry? I have a boyfriend so fucking what? It's not like I was going to stay single forever. He probably thought I was mind you giving how repulsed he often is by me. Fuck him. Jordan makes me happy so fuc-_

"STILES!!" Derek shouted. Stiles looked over to him still glaring "What?" the teen snapped looking back at the road. "Are you even paying fucking attention you just ran two red lights" Derek exclaimed. Stiles just shrugged not answering Derek. _I am going kind of fast maybe I should slow down_. He slowed just as he reached his street, he pulled up and parked jumping out the car before Derek even got a word out. Stiles glanced back before entering the house which was unlocked as the pack were already here.

The teen glanced upon the alpha who looked hurt and defeat. _What right does he have to be sad_. Stiles stormed inside ignoring the betas and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. _The fucking cheek, we are meant to be pack. Support each other. Maybe Derek is against the whole gay/bisexual thing. Well no cause he seems fine with Isaac and Danny. But wasn’t when it was me and Danny. Is he scared I'm going to leave the pack if someone starts showing me interest. Of course I'm fucking not. He's such a dick! UGH_

Stiles froze looking at the mess of his once somewhat tidy room. He had threw his bedside lamp at the wall it was now smashed in pieces on the floor. The books that were once neatly stacked on his desk were now strewn on his floor, along with clothes of his threw around the room and draws ripped open, half full.

The teen sighed and collapsed of his bed. Shoving his head in the pillow and trying to calm his breathing. He was slowly calming when a knock on his door made his hairs stand on edge. "What" the teen snapped. "Don't have that tone with me Stiles, you better be decent I'm coming in" Of course the alpha wouldn’t come and do his own apology he'd send one of his minions.

The door opened revealing the strawberry blonde he was in love with for so long, staring at him sternly. She walked over to the bed avoiding the shards of lamp as Stiles sat against the headboard. "Are you gunna talk about it" She asks. _So has he told them he was a dick or not?_ The human shook his head and just hugged his knees to his chest.

"Right, well get your ass downstairs so we can go through what your dad told Derek and then we're going clubbing to relieve some stress, I think we all could use a wind down." She asserts as she leaves the room. Grumbling Stiles rose from the bed and followed the banshee down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters tonight this and chapter 12. I haven't updated for a week. I know that's jot a mega long time but anyway. HAHA
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Hope everyone is still liking the story!

He found the pack in the living room all with different looks on their face. Scott looked concerned as to what made his friend lash out like that, Allison looked confused, Jackson looked smug, like he knew something Stiles did not. Isaac looked sad and Danny looked at him knowingly. The alpha however was not looking at him but looking at his phone an open text conversation.

Stiles glanced at the phone and saw very suggestive texts between Derek and whoever he was texting. _So it's okay for him to have someone. Fuck you Sourwolf. Fuck you so much!_ Stiles glared daggers at Derek who glanced up for all of a second before glancing at his phone.

"Well you gunna continue sexting Derek, or actually fill us in?" Stiles snapped. Earning himself a glare from Derek. "You're one too talk if you had of not been sucking that dicks face you would have heard your dad explain" Derek snapped back. "Fuck off, he's not a dick he's my boyfriend. Now shut up and tell us what my dad said." Stiles practically screamed. Derek growled and the turned to look at the rest of the pack.

"Well he told me the department had a spike in missing persons cases, since yesterday. Not a small spike they're up by 50% the usual. So there is something taking people. There's been no evidence left by whatever/whoever is taking them. But there has been signs of a struggle in 8 cases. However there have been 13 reported cases since yesterday. That's all they know so far and the Sheriff said he will contact me if anything changes" Derek stated.

The pack just nodded, not really having anything to say. "So I have nothing to go on for research yet. Which means I'm definitely up for clubbing tonight" Stiles states smiling everyone bar Derek cheers. "You not coming with us Alpha?" Isaac asks a pleading look on his face. "No" Derek states not even looking up from his phone. "Please Derek, It will be better with you" Isaac pleads as a group of agreements comes from everyone in the room except Stiles.

"Fine, I'll come" Derek states smirking as Stiles who just rolls his eyes and the alphas pettiness. "So we'll all meet at Jungle at 9? Stiles I'm dressing you so come on, lets pick an outfit." Lydia states as she heads towards his stairs. "Okay, I don't know why I can't wear what I usually do?" The teen asks confused. "Do you want to possibly be served alcohol?" Lydia asks smugly. Stiles nods in reply.

"Then you need to look the part" with that she heads upstairs as all the pack except Jackson and Derek remain. Jackson waiting for Lydia obviously. _Why is Derek still here? Maybe he's there lift?_ Stiles heads up and finds his room how he left it. Lydia has already pulled out clothes. _Damn she's fast._ Sat on his bed is a pair of black skinny jeans that he knows his ass looks amazing in and a red button up with a back tie. "Wear these, you'll look great" Lydia said walking to the door.

"See you later" Stiles mumbled a goodbye as she left. A few minutes later he heard the door close downstairs and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding relieved to finally be alone. He began to tidy up his room starting with his books and clothes. Then proceeded onto the shards of lamp. "Shit" the teen cursed as one of the shards cut into his hand. Standing up he does to walk to the bathroom, just as he hears someone running up the stairs.

Before he can panic completely Derek is standing his doorway looking worried. "Stiles are you okay?" Derek asks frantically walking over to the teen quickly examining his hand. "I'm fine" Stiles snapped snatching his hand out of Derek's grasp which caused him to wince in pain at the sharp pain that erupted.

"Stiles, I'm so-" Derek began but he was interrupted with a glare from Stiles. "Don't Derek. Just go continue sexting your whatever they are. I need to get ready" Stiles said turning away from Derek. He heard Derek laugh and suddenly felt the alpha very close to his back, nearly pressed against him. "If I couldn’t guess any better I'd say you're jealous that it's not you I'm sexting" Derek said the breath he was releasing trailing over Stiles neck making him shiver.

 _No Stiles, Jordan remember. He's your boyfriend._ Stiles snorts. "Yeah of course I wish you were sexting me Derek. When I have a perfectly willing and might I add enthusiastic boyfriend who is very willing to have sex with me" the teen retorted. He felt Derek tense against his back and then the warmth the alpha had presented was abruptly taken and he turned to see Derek or rather the slip of the alphas leather jacket slip from view heading towards the stairs.

He didn’t follow and a few seconds later he heard the door slam, and he could have sworn he felt the house rattle at the sheer force. _Fucking hell. He is getting more grumpier by the second. I wonder what Jordan is doing tonight?_ He heads to the bathroom and cleans up his hand and turning the shower on. _Maybe I should see if Parrish can give me a lift home tonight or? I'll have to share with the designated driver at it will most likely be the grump of the pack._ Returning to his room he pulls out his phone.

**To Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Hey so some of us are going clubbing tonight, are you working ALL night?**

Stiles sets his phone down, and finishes cleaning up the remainder of the lamp, before running the hoover over his carpet slightly and then going to shower.

When Stiles gets out the shower he checks the time and sees it 10 to 8. He has about 40 minutes to get ready. He walks over to his phone checking if he had any texts. He had 2.

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Hey baby, I'm working until 1am.  If you're still out then I'll pick you up. Are you going back home or?**

**From Sourwolf:**

**Do you need a ride to the club?**

Stiles replies to both texts and shoots his dad and Scott a text.

**To Papa Stilinski**

**Hey dad, I'm going out with the pack tonight so I'm gunna crash at Scott's okay. Yeah okay good.**

**To Bro:**

**Hey Scotty, so if my dad asks I'm staying at yours tonight. Parrish is going to pick me up at around 1? Please keep this between me and you. Bro code swear!**

**To Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Well, I told my dad I'm staying at Scott's and then I told Scott I'm staying at yours so what do you think? ;)**

**To Sourwolf**

**Sure thing grump.**  

Stiles begins getting ready, grabbing his nicest pair of boxers that frame his ass perfectly, pulling on the jeans he can feel the tightness, not uncomfortable tight but tight enough so he know his ass is going to make people drool tonight. He pulls the shirt on and buttons it up glancing in the mirror he watches as the shirt captures his new muscles in a way that makes him feel sexy. The shirt shows off just how much hard work he's put in to keep up with the wolves. Adding the tie. He looks at the complete picture and just notices he needs to ruffle his hair slightly.

Ready he checks his phone.

**From Papa Stilinski:**

**Okay son. Just be careful please. I expect you to be awake tomorrow to bring me lunch.**

**From Bro**

**Bro code activated!**  

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**I like the sound of that, can't wait to see you later baby. Don't get too drunk now ;)**

**From Derek.**

**Okay I'll be there at quarter too**

Stiles glanced at the clock seeing it was quarter to 9 now. _Shit well it's not like I'm not ready._

  **From Derek:**

**Outside**

Stiles doesn’t bother replying just checks his reflection, pockets his phone, fake ID and money and headed out locking the door behind him. When he turns around he sees an opened mouth Derek who also looks flushed. _See I can look good sourwolf_. Heading over to the car Stiles ignored the look of Derek and gets in the front of the Camaro.

"You okay there big guy" Stiles asks smugly. Starting at the alphas still open jawed face. "I know I look good but you need to shut your mouth you're going to catch flies. Stiles chuckles. Derek closes his mouth and starts the car driving in silence. When they reach the club Stiles gets out and head over to where everyone is standing. "Damn looking good Stilinski" Jackson shouts. _Hold on what? Jackass Whittemore just complemented me._

The rest of the pack commented saying I was looking good except Derek. Danny sent me a wink and had a lustful look in his eyes which made Stiles blush. _Stop he has Isaac now and you have Jordan. Its over whatever was with me and him_. Stiles walked towards the entrance and into the club without even getting ID'd. _SCORE!_ As he stepping into the club a few heads snapped his way and he blushed under the gaze of so many lustful stares.

He walked through the thriving and grinding mass of bodies toward the bar and took a seat, his pack shortly behind. _Tonight will be a good night and I'm seeing my boyfriend later. What could be better?_


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later and 3 drinks in Stiles is feeling a small buzz, not having experienced much alcohol before. He knows he shouldn't be drinking it but he doesn't care. The more Derek slips him drinks the more he forgives the alpha. Or maybe just the more he loses hold of his senses. 

 _Why rum gone?_ Stiles started at the empty glass that once contained rum and coke, wondering how he drank it so quickly, I need another one. Standing up from the bar stool he summons over the bartender who gives him a flirty look. _Well isn't he cute._  

"What can I do for you sexy?" Stiles laughs. "It's Stiles, but I will have another rum and coke, oh good ol' barkeep" This receives a laugh off the bartender. "The names Theo, but you can call me whatever you like" Theo sends Stiles a wink and begins to prepare his drink all the while eyeing Stiles.

"I haven't seen you in here before handsome? You from round here?" Theo asks not taking his eyes off Stiles. The teen smiles shyly. "Yeah, born and raised. You?" Stiles asks nervously not sure what to say. "Nope I lived here when I was younger then moved away and now I'm back. Looks like I'm just in time" Theo sends another wink Stiles' way before finishing up his drink.

"Oi, can I get some service here" some guys shouts aimed at Theo. The bartender curses and hands Stiles his drink. "This ones on me, sexy. Catch you later?" Before Stiles can reply Theo has already taken off to the over side of the bar.  _Maybe I should call Jordan. See if he can get of shift earlier, come have a few drinks with me and the pack, maybe._ Stiles decides to leave it another half hour and takes a sip of his drink.

 _Fuuccccccck; this is stronger than the last 2 3. However many?_ Stiles looks around and finds none of his friends. Moving away from the bar he finds them soon enough. Scott and Allison have found themselves a booth and are currently having what looks like a very intense make out. Lydia and Jackson are dancing with... _Wait is that the twins? What the hell? How drunk are they?_ Stiles shakes his head and decides to make his way to the bathroom for a leak and then he'll call Jordan.

He spots Isaac and Danny are making out and grinding against each other _. Dayyyyyummm, they look good! That's so hot_. It stirs something inside Stiles causing a twitch below his belt. _Don't get a boner. Come on Stiles. That is the last thing you want in a club when you are seemingly alone. I need Jordan._

Carrying on towards the bathroom, he walks past a couple making out aggressively. _Hold on, I know that back. I've pleasured myself to that back and how it would feel und- not helping Stiles! It can't be? He doesn’t know how to have fun._ He glances at a different angle and his suspicion is confirmed.

 _It's DEREK, making out with... WAIT! is that a guy? Derek is straight? Isn't he? What?_  Watching Derek make out with another guy led to his brain wondering how it would feel to be that guy. Stiles began to harden at the sheer thought of being with Derek. How Derek's hands would feel roaming his body, running through his hair. The teeth on his neck and collarbone. _Really Stiles?_

The teen wasn't sure how long he stood there but the next thing he know is the kiss has broken and Derek is staring directly at him. _Is he smirking? What the hell? But that smirk though. I wouldn't mind that smirk hovering over me as he thrusts- no wait Stiles. Bathroom now!_

Stiles turns quickly and heads to the bathroom, finding an empty stall he locks the door and rests against the door. Trying to regain breath. _Why am I panting? Should I call Jordan? Maybe he can help with issue in my jeans. But then again do I really want to explain why I got so hard in public?_

Deciding against it. He begins to try and will his erection away. _Scott naked. NO WAIT!_ He thinks of Harris naked that doesn't do anything _. Ugh._ After several failed attempts he knows the only way to get rid of it is to release himself. Stiles hastily undoes his pants and pulls himself free, sighing happily at the feeling of no longer being trapped.

 _This is so weird, I've never done this is public, it's sort of hot. Kind of risky. Maybe something I would do again with Der- I mean Jordan. Come on Stiles!_ He slowly strokes his length, twisting his palm gently at the head applying just the right amount of pressure. The teen moans at the sensation and brings his other hand to his balls cupping and palming them. _Fuuuuucccck!_ Picking up the pace he moans again as his finger runs over his slit, one image in his head.

 _Stupid alpha, if he wasn't so stupidly hot this wouldn't happen. How it would feel to be his hands, his mouth_. Stiles moans at the image he know has of alpha on his knees swallowing him down. He hears the door open and halts his movement. _Shit, they probably heard that moan. Fuck I'm gunna get caught_. Yet he still remains painfully hard _._

"Stiles, you in here? You've been in here a while? You okay?" _Speak of the devil! Really now of all times. He definitely heard that then. Shit!_ "Yes, Derek I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Bad burrito." _Really Stiles like he's going to believe that he was with you all day dumbass and he just heard you moan._

"Okay, see you in a minute then" The alphas says. A few seconds later Stiles hears the door open and close. He quickly resumes jerking himself into oblivion, not bothering to conceal the moans that escape his lips. With the alphas voice so fresh in his head it barely takes 10 pumps before he's releasing over the toilet stopping the alphas name from slipping his lips as he reaches climax.

One he has caught his breath he cleans up his mess puts himself back in his pants. He takes out his phone and decides to shoot Jordan a text.

**To Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Missing you, I'm super exhausted. Can you get off any earlier.**

Putting his phone back in his pocket he unlocks the door and heads out looking at the floor. The teen bumps into a wall of muscle. _I didn’t hear the door open. Wait, no he wouldn’t._ Stiles looks up to find a pair of lustful red eyes staring back at him.

The blush that appeared on Stiles within the next second was that of a full body blush. "So I guess you heard that then?" He doesn’t dare look at the alpha again. "I did, it makes me wonder." Derek replies smugly. Stiles knew if he looked at the older man he would be smirking. "Wonder what?" Stiles asks innocently as he walks around the alpha to the sink. Needing to wash the feeling of cum off his hand.

"What made innocent Stiles, so hot that he had to jack off in a public bathroom, now I don't see your oh so wonderful boyfriend here and the packs doing their own thing so, you only saw me and that guy… So Stiles why?" The alpha was now pressed against Stiles back and he could feel a hard length against his ass. _Holy Shit that feels big. No Stiles. Stop it._

The teen resists the urge to grind down against Derek and looks at the alpha using the mirror. "It was a mixture of things; there was the bartender, Danny and Isaac. Maaaaan they looked hot. And I can do what you do Derek. Sext with my boyfriend and if I do say he's fucking great at it." Stiles replied trying to glare at the alpha.

"You're lying" Derek growled. Pushing his hard erection harder against Stiles. "If you say so Sourwolf. Now if you don't mind I'll be going." With that Stiles rushed past the alpha and out of the bathroom before Derek could reply or make a grab for him. He quickly walked back over to the bar finding the rest of the pack and trying to continue as if nothing was different.

Theo brought him over another drink (on the house). _If I didn’t know any better I'd say he was trying to get me drunk._ Half an hour of chit chat and 3 more drinks passed. Stiles was chugging them at this point, nervous to be staying at Jordan's. The alpha did not return seemingly have gone home.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he checked the texts he had off Parrish;

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**I can finish at 12, be there for 20 past. I'm going to get you some curly fries and a pizza.**

**From Deputy Parrish ;)**

**Outside Baby ;)**

One text from Derek.

**From Sourwolf**

**Screw you.**

_What the fuck did I do now? He only wanted it to be about him cause he's probably drunk as fuck. Dickhead!_ Gathering his things he bids farewell to the pack, being caught by Theo on the way out.

"You off handsome" Stiles nodded. "Okay well here's my number, call me. I mean you probably have someone but I don't mind being a side thing. Or if things don’t work out." With that Theo hands Stiles a slip of paper and walks back to behind the bar. Heading out the club he finds Jordan leaning against his car out of uniform and smiling at him. _My boyfriend. Who needs a stupid arrogant alpha anyway._

Once he reaches Jordan after wobbling a little, Jordan pulls him in for a very passionate kiss. "Missed you too" The deputy makes sure Stiles is seated before walking round and getting in the car also as they begin the journey to Jordan's place, with small conversation of how the night went.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may not be able to update for a while due to WiFi issues. I apologise in advance.
> 
> Please stay tuned though and thank you for all the Kudos' it means so much! 
> 
> It means a lot that you guys like it. 
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible!

_Ugh, my head._ Stiles woke up to the light shining through the window. Covering his face with his arm he heard a chuckle from beside him. _Oh yeah I stayed at Jordan's I hope I didn’t make a fool of myself. Oh god._ Slowly removing his arm he looked up at a smirking Jordan. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" Jordan asked reaching and pecking Stiles' lips softly.

"Like death, I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself." Stiles mumbled. "Of course not baby, well if you class strip teasing on my table, while singing sexy and I know it. But it was hot actually." The deputy smirked. _Shit, we didn't. I don't even remember. I hope not._

"We didn't did we? I mean you know" Stiles asked sadly. Seeing the deputy shake him head made him feel slightly relieved, however the answer that came along with it made him completely relax "Of course not baby, I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that. I want yours and our first time to be special, well more so have you actually remember it" the older man chuckled.

Stiles looked at Jordan observing his movements and really looking at him. _Wow, he really is beautiful. He didn’t want to take advantage of me. What a good guy I know plenty who would have. I really am lucky._ Reaching forward the teen cupped Jordan's face and placed his lips on his kissing him slowly and with meaning.

As the kiss began to deepen they were interrupted by Jordan's phone ringing, glancing at the caller ID the deputy thought best to answer.

"Sheriff, everything okay? I'm not meant to be in for another two hours" The teen glances and Jordan and bites his lip nervously. _Did someone tell my dad? Does he know? Me and Jordan should have been the ones to tell him._ The deputy noticed Stiles slowly start to hyperventilate and placed his hand on his thigh rubbing soothing circles into the naked flesh.

"Okay sir, I will be in as soon as possible. So about half an hour….. Yes Sir….. See you then" Jordan hung up the phone and turned to Stiles immediately enveloping him into a hug. "Stiles I need you to calm down. He doesn’t know, we still get to tell him ourselves. If you still want that. I was being called in because we found a body." That seemed to relieve the teen slightly, as his breathing began to even out.

"Of course I want to tell him, I don't want to hide this" Stiles reached up and planted a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. "But wait did you say body? Is this from our mysterious thing" Stiles asks reaching for his phone. "We’re not sure yet. Your dad said he was going to call Derek and inform him so it may be." Scrolling through his texts he finds that Derek is still being a complete asshole.

**From Sourwolf:**

**Get to the loft for 12, we are going to see the body they found. Don't be late otherwise I'm going without you and then you can explain to your father how you're screwing one of his deputies.**  

**From Bro:**

**Hey, so your dad called, I think I pulled it off telling him you were in the shower. But you need to call him back like ASAP!**  

Having checked the time he had an hour to get to the loft so he didn’t rush moving and called his dad back. After a quick talk about him coming to the station with Derek, they ended the call. Jordan was now dressed and ready to head out. "Well I gotta head out" with that Stiles begins to move out of bed. "No, you can stay. Shower get some breakfast. Just lock up when you are done and give me the key at the station, okay?"

Stiles nodded, shocked. Jordan pulled him into a passionate kiss, said goodbye and left. "This is awesome" Stiles said to no one. Getting up he headed to the shower, and after working out how to work it as it was a different set up finally stepped under the warm spray. He let his mind wander slightly at what it would be like with Jordan in the shower, how much better it would be. He grabs the body wash closest to him and at the smell he noticed how it was how Jordan smelt.

Enjoying the idea of smelling like Jordan. _Wow, I have been hanging around wolves for too long._ He lathered the soap and began to wash his body paying extra special attention to his erection. After a few strokes and thoughts of Jordan he was coming on the shower wall. After cleaning up he dried and got dressed.

Checking the time he noticed he only had 15 minutes to get to the loft. _Shit, pretty sure I won't make that, the stations closer I could always meet him there. But the morgue would be at the hospital which is even further away from the loft._ Hastily grabbing his phone he exits Jordan's apartment while dialling Derek's number.

After two rings in picks up and a grumpy voice snaps a what down the line. "Jeez, sourwolf. Listen I'm going to be a little late I'm only just leaving. Showered later than…" Stiles was interrupted by the angry wolf on the phone. "I don't want to hear excuses Stiles you should have showered earlier rather than getting it on with your fuckbuddy." That snapped something within Stiles. "You know what, fuck you! I'll walk to the fucking hospital and I'll tell my dad. Cause as a matter of face Jordan isn't a fuckbuddy he's my boyfriend and we haven't even had sex yet. Not that that is any of your business. So fuck you dickhead!"

With that Stiles hung up and stormed out of the building, he began the long walk to the hospital, still reeling from his conversation with Derek. As his walk continued he started to become nervous, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as though someone had just  blew cold breathe against his neck. He felt as though he was being followed, had been for a few blocks. He quickened his pace, feeling his heart beating angrily against his chest. 

_Shit. I'm going to die._ Fumbling for his phone he scrolls through his contacts just as he hears the low rumble of the Camaro pull up behind him. Turning he grabs the door yanks it open an jumps in, finding a confused looking Derek flashing his alpha eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in ages. But i'm back and have a new chapter for you, I also may be posting Chapter 17 later today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope everyone is still liking the story, I'm having a hell of a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos' and comments. It means so much!

"Drive, please" Stiles begs the alpha. Sensing and seeing the worry evident on the teen in front of him, Derek pulled off speedily putting the car into gear. "You going to tell me what's wrong now? I heard your heartbeat from across town," the alpha throws a concerned glance at Stiles. "I just had a really bad feeling I was being followed, watched. I was about to call and then you showed up. Also I'm still pissed at you. You are still a dickhead, but thank you for getting me out of there."

Derek grunted a reply, and they sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. Parking up at the hospital he noticed his father's cruiser just pulling into a spot two cars down from Derek's. He watched as his dad and Jordan exit the car and walk over to the Camaro. The teen exited the car and walked around to his father, giving him a hug. He pulled back and stood a little too close to Jordan, feeling the warmth of him next to him calmed him greatly.

The sheriff shot a confused glance at Jordan and Stiles' closeness, sending Stiles a look that told him they would be speaking about this later. "Come on then, let's get this over. I'm already against Stiles seeing this, but you said it was needed." The sheriff said motioning towards the alpha. The four of them headed inside, and after a few words with the reception they were directed towards the morgue.

As the enter the lift, they stand as four. With Stiles and Jordan at the back and Derek and Noah standing in front of them back towards Stiles and the deputy. As they begin the descent the teen feels his stomach plummet, and his heart start to beat erratically, he doesn’t know if Jordan can sense his nerves or just really wants to touch him. Because he find his hand being held by the deputy, and slowly squeezed reassuringly.

_I'm going to see a dead body, sure I've seen them before but never in a morgue._ He squeezes Jordan's hand back and lets a sigh fall from his lips. He notices the alpha tense in front of him but shrugs it off as him just being annoyed as per usual. The elevator pings and the doors open. Following his father and Derek he reluctantly lets go of Jordan's hand and forces himself to hold his head up, trying to steady his breathing.

_What happened? I don't even know the cause of death. What is there's a lot of blood or chopped off body parts, I will definitely faint at the sight of a chopped off body part._ His father pushes the door open and Derek is the first to step through followed by Jordan and then Stiles steps forward, his father close behind. He watches as Jordan walks over to the freezers, and pulls the door open, sliding the tray out. Which has what he assumes a body on covered by a thin blue cloth.

_This is it. Please don't be too horrific._ His dad pulls back the cloth agonisingly slowly. Revealing a pale body, head intact, all limbs attached. Stiles lets out a shaky breath. _Nothing too bad, but that doesn’t really narrow anything down_. "What was the cause of death?" He hears Derek ask beside him, still in trance examining the body for any key or identifiable features or marks he can use for later research.  "Loss of blood"

Stepping closer to the body he examines it for any wound that could lead to blood loss confused when he doesn’t find one immediately. "But there's no wound, so how?" Derek states behind him now, just as Stiles spots a few small pinpricks with slight bruising around the body, one at the neck, one in the wrist on the left arm and on at the curvature in the elbow of the right arm. "He was bled dry, by needles" Stiles stated while shivering, his fear of needles evident in his reaction.

"What Stiles how did you?" Derek starts out while his dad looks impressed and proud. "That's my son, always said you'd make a good detective." Stiles blushed slightly while Derek looks confused and Jordan looks impressed which causes the teen to blush more. "So what do you know that kills victims like this? Cause it is definitely not normal the body is completely dry. Even with cases that have been reported of humans doing this there is still normally a small amount left." Noah says.

"We wouldn't know yet, maybe it's something that needs the blood to survive or maybe they're selling it?" Derek suggests. "Dude what if it's vampires?" Stiles suggest jokingly. "Could be, but they would just drink from the vein. Unless they're harvesting or something." The alpha replies nonchalantly. "Wait you mean to tell me that vampires are real?" Stiles asks. Derek nods in a sort of 'obviously idiot' way. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Well I just didn't expect them to be real" Stiles states folding his arms over his chest. "So werewolves you believed before you even found out for certain, but vampires you find hard to believe" Derek smirks at him. "Anyway, do you know how long it will be before you determine what it is?" Jordan snaps towards Derek. "Well that would be determined of Stiles, and how often he gets distracted." The alpha snaps back.

A faint blush crosses the deputy's face. "Well that's all we can tell you know we need you guys to do your thing" Noah says as he pat's his son on the shoulder. He leads the way back out of the hospital and Stiles pauses not knowing how he's going to get home. "Well do you want a ride or?" The alpha asks, glances at Jordan and smirking. "Come to the station, I'll drop you off after" Jordan replies ignoring the look he gets off his boss.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Stiles asks making his way towards his dad's cruiser anyway. "Nope, it'd be my pleasure" Jordan smirks back at Derek who glares. As Stiles gets in the car he hears the Camaro speed off. He hears his dad sigh and looks at Jordan to find him looking slightly smug.

"So are either or you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of time I have taken to upload. But I'm back!
> 
> Enjoy, thank you for the comments and kudos'

Stiles and Jordan exchanged a small glance unsure how to answer the Sheriffs question. "Derek is usually grumpy, he just broods all the time". Stiles said in reply, not knowing himself why the wolf was in such a sour mood recently. "But he seems extra grouchy recently, like something is seriously upsetting him or pissing him off." Noah replies confusion still on his face.

No one replies to that not knowing how so the Sheriff shrugs, and opens the door of the cruiser. He shoots his son a worried glance before getting in and closing the door. Stiles looks at Jordan to see the deputy smirking slightly, then following the Sheriff's actions and getting in the cruiser himself. The teen stood staring at the spot his boyfriend has been in moments ago. _Why was he smirking? Does he know something I don’t?_

He slowly opens the door, hopping into the back. He doesn’t say anything to the others just looks at his hands for a few minutes in silence before deciding to pull out his phone and send out a few texts.

**To Bro:**

**Dude, do you know what's crawled up Derek's ass? He seems even more sourwolfy than usual. Did someone step on his tail or something?**

**To Sourwolf:**

**Derek, are you okay? You seem extra moody recently. Is there anything I can help with or the pack can help with you know I'm here for you all.**

Stiles released a shaky sigh rubbing his hand down his face, he catches the worried glance Jordan sends him in the mirror and tries to send him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Derek still on his mind. _He only seems to be in a foul mood around me and since the whole Danny thing. When it’s the entire pack he seems okay, well okay for Derek. That is until I mention something. Or you know just exist around him. Maybe he's finally made his mind up his mind on how useless I am. I mean what do I do for them really?_

_Research, but now they have Danny… who can hack and get into more things that I can, he is practically a computer expert. They have Lydia and she's a banshee and genius, so she can solve nearly everything, heck probably everything. Allison is a hunter, she can defend herself and help the pack fight. BUT what can useless pathetic Stiles do? Why would he need me in the pack when all I do is endanger myself and not be able to protect myself, unlike the others, Allison with her training, Lydia with her banshee scream, and Danny is bulky and can learn to fight, he's not skinny or frail like me._

Stiles wipes a hand over his face again, finding wetness upon his cheeks. _Great._ Avoiding the look Jordan was sending his was, he looked out the window to find they were just pulling into the station. _Now I can go home, just got to get to the Jeep, which of course isn't here cause you got a lift of Derek yesterday dumbass…_ "Come on I'll drive you home" Jordan says getting out and walking to his car. Stiles begins to get out the car, but stops as he catches his dads eye in the mirror.

"You okay son?" Noah asks concerned. Stiles sighs nodding slightly. "Yeah just I guess that affected me more than I thought it would, being the first dead body I've actually seen, well I mean in a morgue. I've seen them before with the pack but never has to intensely look, if you know what I mean." His dad just nods, telling him to go home eat, and get some sleep and he'll be better in the morning. 

Stiles walks over to Jordan's car slowly, not really wanted to get there and be questioned. Stiles opened the door and got in, ignoring the questioning look he received. "I'm fine" the teen states. _Crap, now he's going to think I'm being douchy to him when I'm not. Well not intentionally anyway._ Stiles sniffles slightly, getting teary again. _No I won't cry not again._ Jordan sends him another worried glance the teens way. "Sorry, I'm just. Well I don't know I think seeing an actual body got to me a bit more." Stiles sighs in hope his boyfriend won't read the lie. 

"You can talk to me you know? I've been there. I was in your place once, well minus the supernatural stuff and totally understanding boyfriend" Jordan jokes at this, Stiles smiles slightly at this. _Maybe I shouldn’t care about what Derek thinks anymore, I have someone. He is just my Alpha, but then again is he as I'm human? It's not like I would be affected if my alpha disowned me like an beta would. I wouldn’t turn into an omega, just boring hyperactive Stiles._  

_"Thank you, but it's just pack stuff. We're having some issues understanding each other at the minute_ ". Stiles breathes out, shooting a small smile at Jordan, who looked rather tense. "By we do you mean you and Derek?" The older man asks spitting out Derek's name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. Stiles just nodded and twiddled his thumbs. Feeling his phone vibrate in  his pocket he pulls it out in hopes of avoiding having to actually voice an answer to Jordan. 

**From Bro:**

**Not a clue dude, but he smells weird. Like he's angry, sort of pissed off. Maybe it's just the new nasty, that’s got him  on edge.**  

**From Sourwolf:**

**Nope. Why do you care anyway? No wait. I don't believe you do. Not about me or the pack. Just about you and your dick, so no. I'm not okay.**  

_So apparently its' me that doesn’t care, is he serious? Like how many times have I risked my life for him and the pack and yet I don’t care. Fuck him._ Angry he starts to reply.

**To Sourwolf:**

**You know what Derek, fuck you. I know to you I'm just a puny little worthless human but I care for this pack including you even though you are such an asshole. But you know what fuck off. I'm so sick of you making me feel bad for no fucking reason. Making me feeling unwanted and useless. So I'll still help the pack and do research but I'll tell Scott. Not you. Just leave me the fuck alone until you've sorted out this bug up your ass! Bye dickwad.**

Stiles wipes at his eyes to get rid of the water now pooling in them. _And I thought we were actually becoming friends. Ha what a joke you're funny Stiles._ He notices the cruiser has stopped and its currently parked in his driveway. Stiles unbuckles as gets out heading to his door allowing Jordan to follow as he knows he wouldn’t leave, since he'd caught him crying once and nearly again.

The teen walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a drink sitting at the table. Jordan enters soon after him. "Help yourself to a drink if you want." The older man nods and grabs himself a drink in silence, he sits at the table fiddling with the can like it’s the most interesting thing, or he's deep in thought. This left Stiles to his thought. 

_Will I ever feel wanted by the pack, bar Scotty. I mean I'm not a werewolf, I'm just human. And I do put myself in danger a lot trying to help the pack and preventing the betas from getting hurt. I'm protective of the pack they're like my family. Well to me they are, don’t know if they see me that way. I have every right to be in the pack, I help out with research I may not be the brawl but I'm definitely the brains._

Jordan calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. "Huh, sorry" Stiles mumbled trying to perk up a little. "I asked if you were okay?" Jordan repeated. Stiles stilled, thinking of a way to reply _. Should I tell him the truth or_? After a few minutes of Silence, he shook his head.

"No, Jay I'm not okay, I'm fucking annoyed. I feel like absolute crap. The pack don’t need me anymore, so it won't be long before I'm probably voted out. Cause why would they need a stupid human in a pack supernatural creatures, I mean sure Danny and Allison can be explained because of the skills they have. So they won't even ned m for research anymore. I'm essentially useless and unwanted by my pack and my Alpha and it's a horrible upsetting feeling. He doesn't appreciate me. And my stupid brain just won's stop thinking all. The. Time. I need to do something to relax my brain otherwise it's going to drive me insane." Stiles ranted out.  

Jordan doesn’t reply but seems tense as though he's angry. Stiles gets an idea. He stands up and walks round the table stopping when he's behind his boyfriend. The teen places his hands on Jordan's shoulders and slowly strokes the forward down his chest. "You appreciate me, don't you Jay?" Stiles asks lowering his voice to a level he thought would appear sexy. He traced his finger over Jordan's shirt until he found a pebbled nipple which he pinched softly, causing the older man to let out a breathy moan.

"Of course I do baby." The deputy replies arching into the caress of his lover. "And you want me don’t you?" Stiles asks, bending his head so he can pepper small kisses and nibbles along the sitting man's neck. "Mm, of course, I do baby boy" Jordan says tilting his head exposing more of his neck. The older man pushes his chair back so there is more room between him and table. Stiles uses this to his advantage and moves around the front of his boyfriend so he can now straddle him.

"Then show me. Show me just how badly you want me and just how much you appreciate me." With this Stiles finally placed his lips upon the other man's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time, I've been busy and I recently had my birthday haha so I was dealing with all that. Well having fun with all that. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos'.   
> Really glad you guys like my story! 
> 
> Smut ahead, like an entire chapter of smut.  
> Enjoy!

The kiss was heating up pretty quickly, both men fighting for dominance over what happens next. Jordan was the first to pull away, "Are you sure baby? I don't want you to do this ju-". He was cut off there by Stiles' lips upon his quickly ridding any doubt he had about why his boyfriend wanted this now.  He began to wonder if it was Stiles' way of getting back at Dere-.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Stiles began to speak again. "Yes Jordan I want you, I want to do this with you and I want to feel you for days" with this he ground down on the deputy's lap allowing him to feel his hardening arousal. This snapped something within Jordan and he captured Stiles' lips in a hungry, devouring kiss.

After a few seconds Stiles felt himself be hoisted up as the man beneath him stood, he wrapped his legs around Jordan so he didn’t fall or slide down the other man's body _. As hot as that would be, I could do a lot of things if I slid down him_. A hand palming his clothed ass pulled him from his thoughts, he moaned as Jordan trailed his hand over both cheeks squeezing now and then. After a bumpy journey up the stairs he was slammed against the wall and Jordan's hungry lips were back on his.

Jordan hands left his ass and moved to the hem of his shirt, he trailed a hand under and teased the skin he found causing Stiles to shiver _. He's not even got going yet, what am I touch starved. Probably._ The deputy ground his hips up against Stiles causing the teens cock to throb in the confines of his jeans. He was then moved away from the wall with Jordan supporting his back with one hand, while the other was massaging his thigh. Stiles moaned as Jordan sucked into his pulse point.

"Fuck, C'mon Jay. You need to fu- uck me like yesterday" Stiles breathed out. He heard the older man chuckle into his neck which soon turned into a groan as Stiles raked his nails down his back, as though trying to reach the skin beneath the shirt. He was then dropped onto something plush. A mattress. Jordan didn't join him immediately he instead chose to remove his clothes in a strip tease fashion. Starting with his gun belt, then unbuttoning his deputy shirt slowly revealing the skin Stiles longed to feel against his.

Stiles whined when he reached his belt and began to ever so slowly undo it and pull it free from the belt loops. "Jaaaaaaay if you do not get out of those pants in the new few seconds and come over here. I'm going to finish without you!" Stiles complained while wriggling the rest of the way out of his clothes leaving him completely naked. He looked up and caught Jordan staring at him. He smirked lying back displaying himself. The older man pounced on the teen on the bed, quickly re-joining their lips.

The pair shamelessly rutted against each other while kissing and nipping at each other. "You need to be in me like now, I'm real close. I wanna cum when you're in me" Stiles moaned out trying to hold off his release. Jordan groaned into the kiss. "Baby boy cum for me, it will relax you. Okay, so cum" Jordan leant down and took one of Stiles' nipples into his mouth just as the teen exploded his release. 

While the deputy paid special attention the hardened nubs Stiles reached over and grabbed his lube from the top drawer, he threw it towards Jordan aiming for his hand, it hit his shoulder. "Well, well someone's eager, aren't they?" Jordan stated while slicking his fingers, then younger man beneath him moaned and nodded. "Verbally, baby, come on" Jordan asked. "Yes, please Jordan need you" Stiles gasped out as Jordan trailed his fingers teasingly  up Stiles thigh until he reached the curve of the plump ass. 

He trailed his fingers along the crack slowly pressing it and rubbing circles around the hidden pucker. Stiles whined out and tried to move closer to the finger prodding at his entrance. "It's okay, I got you baby boy" Jordan purred as he slowly sunk his finger in. He began to pick up the pace once he made sure Stiles was comfortable and began to attack Stiles' neck biting harshly, to leave a mark, HIS mark. As he worked up to the next finger he licked down Stiles' chest. 

He chose to pay attention to Stiles' nipples by trailing kisses around them, he reaches out and licks the nub before pulling back and blowing on it which causes the teen beneath him to shudder. He continued this as he worked up to 3 fingers agonizingly slow until Stiles was a writhing whining mess. "Come on, fuck me. I'm ready" The teen panted. "C'mon jay need to feel you, please" with that the deputy removed his fingers and slicked himself up. 

"So beautiful when you beg, and only for me" Jordan preened as he lined up. He pushed in to slow for Stiles' licking. He stilled once he bottomed out. "Fuck, so tight, so perfect. All mine" Jordan groaned out. The older man breathed into the younger man's neck as Stiles moaned at the possessiveness which sent a jolt to his neglected cock. _Since when did I have a possessive kink?_

"Jordan move, otherwise I'm going to flip us and fucking ride you till we both cum. I need it." Stiles ordered panting wantonly. "Maybe next time baby boy" with this Jordan pulled out till just the head was in and thrust back in sharply. He set a punishing rhythm after that. The deputy pounded relentlessly into Stiles, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Which had Stiles moaning obscenities under his breath.

"Fuccccck I'm not going to last baby" Jordan panted. Stiles nodded in agreement. "Going to fill you full of me, claim you so he can't. you'll be all mine. Not his, MINE" Jordan practically roared. Not fully registering what the deputy had said as his brain was overcome with pleasure. "Fill me… yours". Stiles felt his orgasm approaching and clutched onto his boyfriend harder. He shuddered as he emptied himself between the two, coming untouched.

"Did you just… untouched… fuck" Jordan picked up thrusting even harder if that were possible in to the tight clenching heat his orgasm approaching quickly. "MINE" Jordan roared before latching his teeth onto Stiles' shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise, he began to fill Stiles with what felt like an unnatural amount of cum.

The older man collapsed onto the man beneath him giving sloppy kisses against his neck . "Fuck, that was… fuck". Jordan panted trying to catch his breath. Stiles just nodded curling back into the warmth. Soon Jordan pulled out and lay by his side, Stiles was that blissed out he didn’t feel his ass leak an obscene amount of cum onto his sheets. He just fell asleep with something niggling at his brain that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update so soon! Whoop haha. 
> 
> No writers block for this chapter it was already there as an idea I just had to expand on it ENJOY! 
> 
> Only edited some mistakes as I was re-reading the chapter. My work isn't Beta read so sorry for any mistakes.

Stiles woke sticky and sore, also in an empty bed. _Where was Jordan?_ He sat up wincing slightly at the pain in his ass. _So worth it though, but what did Jordan mean him, his. I guess I'll ask him later._ He reached for his phone after he saw the little LED light up, he checked the time first seeing it was just after 11am. Jordan must have left for work. He glanced at his notifications seeing he had 7 texts and 3 missed calls. 3 texts from Scott, one from Derek, one from his dad and one from Jordan. The missed calls were off his dad and 2 off Scott.

 **From Bro:**  
**You up?**

 **From Bro:**  
**Dude 1 we need to talk and 2 there's been another murder did try calling but you know you're a lazy ass. So call me.**

 **From Bro:**  
**When you wake up come over to my house as soon as you can. Need your help.**

 **From Sourwolf:**  
**Can we talk?**

 **From Papa Stilinski:**  
**Hey kid, we've found another body. So please keep yourself safe. These kids all look around your age. So just be careful.**

 **From Deputy Parrish ;):**  
**Hey, sorry I'm not there when you woke up… last night was amazing oh god. Anyway I'll stop by after my shift. Be safe baby.**

He sent a text back to Scott telling him he'd be straight over, also replying to his dad saying of course he'd be safe and that he loved him and to stay safe at work. Stiles then decided to change Deputy Parrish's name in his phone to Jay. So he sent a text back to Jay agreeing and that he was all sticky now though so he needed to shower and that of course he's be safe. _Honestly why do people assume I wouldn’t stay or be safe I'm careful._ He deleted the text from the alpha.

As he stood to go begin his routine of getting ready his phone beeped again, so he walked back checking it to see Scott again… Telling him to hurry and get there now. Now in panic mode, Stiles chose against showering throwing on what clothes he could find before marching out of the house and into his jeep. He got to Scott's in record time, he may have sped just a little bit. _But if anyone ever asked he would deny it, because he was a safe driver._

He rushed out of his Jeep and towards Scott's house throwing the door open and walking inside. "Scott, buddy you okay? You made it sounds like you were in trouble, oh god you're not are you?" Stiles shouted into the house, he took a step forwards only to be slammed into a wall and a feral looking Derek all up in his business.

"Derek, what the fuck get off me man" Stiles demanded, only to have the alpha growl back at him. "Scott I am going to whack you with my wolfsbane bat if this was all a rouse to get me to talk to Derek" Stiles shouted into the house as Scott had still not appeared. "You smell like him, why do you smell like HIM?" Derek roared at Stiles gripping his shirt tightly. "This again, really he is my boyfriend. What the hell do you expect?" Stiles demanded getting angry.

"Whoa Derek what the hell let Stile go" Scott shouted trying to pull the alpha off the very human Stiles. After a few minutes of tugging Derek released and stepped back slightly, not far enough for Stiles to actually be able to move properly. "Ugh, man you couldn't have showered before you came here you reek of sex" Scott said cringing at the thought of his best friend getting laid.

"Yes Stiles, why do you smell like sex?" The alpha demanded. "Because I had sex with my boyfriend, ok?" Stiles snapped back, turning his head enough showing his marked neck. All Stiles knew next was that the alpha growled dangerously and he was against the wall again with a wolfed out Derek glaring at his neck like it offended him.

"You let him mark you, how could you. It wasn’t meant to be him. How could I have let this happen. What was I thinking. This is all wrong." Derek rambled a panicked look on his face. "Derek calm down, he didn’t break the skin and he's not a wolf. He didn’t claim him" Scott said. Stiles was getting more confused by the second. _Why was it such a big deal that my boyfriend left a few bruises and came in my ass? Derek is so overreacting. Claiming. What… but then Jordan said claim me so he can't. Who was h- he honestly couldn’t have meant Derek the emotionally consti- holy shit Derek Hale had a thing for me._

"It should have been me who claimed him and got to have that part of him Scott not that fucking deputy" Derek snarled, before tensing and snapping his head up to meet Stiles view. "You, I mean… what. You like me? Me Stiles the human. Oh my god that actually makes so much fucking sense all the growling at the mention of Jordan" Growl. "See, you were jealous. Well you know what you are too late. Derek Hale, you do not just get to announce you have fe- whatever you have for me just because I'm in a god damn relationship so no fuck you. Now if you don’t mind I need to go research so people stop dying around here" Stiles snaps out, storming out the house.

Just as he pulls of Scott's he swears he hears a pained howl. Heck he probably did. _But Derek should have told me sooner rather than wait for someone to show interest and then be all grr alpha grr no_. Stiles drove home deciding it was time to finally begin research no distractions so once he got home he would turn his phone off and sit at the computer until he had something valuable to the pack and helping find the big nasty that was terrorising Beacon Hills this time. Well after he showered he was still really sticky ew.

He got home and went into his house after locking his jeep and walking into the house. Huh is dad home? I didn't see the cruiser. "Dad? You home?" Stiles spoke through the house. "Daaaaaaaaadio" After no answer he shrugged _I must have left it unlocked._ He walked into the kitchen to get a soda. He then proceeded upstairs and into the bathroom, turning the shower on to the right water setting, before hopping in. He scrubbed himself clean, feeling as though the cum had embedded itself into his skin. After he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked in to his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a few minutes with the events of the day running through his head before he put on joggers and a batman top and sat at his computer at 3pm beginning his hours of research. So apparently research on things that sucked blood was extremely hard to find, well past vampires, but he did find something finally and he had about a page and a half full of notes on it. Stiles yawned and leant back, glancing at the clock to see it was just gone 1am. He'd been researching for 10 hours straight and only come up with one and a half page of notes.

He turned off his computer and stood up to go lock the door downstairs when he heard a bang coming from the landing. "Derek, Scott, I swear if this is some joke this really isn't funny" Stiles said hoping he would receive an answer, he didn’t. Shit. There was the sound of a floorboard creaking. He was starting to panic now. The sweat was dripping in steady beads. He reached into his pocket for his phone before he remembered not only did he power it down but he also left it near his bed, he was now near his door. _Nice one Stiles, so do I risk grabbing my phone and getting snatched or not risk it and still possibly get snatched?_

He chose to not risk it and reached his hand out to grab the door handle, he slowly pulled the door open to reveal nothing, absolutely nothing. _Was I imagining it? Pretty sure I wasn’t._ He cautiously stepped out of the room glancing towards the stairs and then back towards his dads room and the bathroom, nothing. Stiles made his way towards the staircase and wearily began to descend them. He reached the bottom, and entered the living room forgetting to check a corner.

He felt a cold hand clap around his neck and then black.


	20. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos'

Hey guys! 

Super grateful for all the comments and kudos' they mean so much to know people are enjoying my work. 

So the story is going to be left of a cliffhanger for a short while maybe 2-3 weeks as I have an upcoming operation so after a small amount of recovery or while I'm recovering I'll begin to write part 2 of the 'Unexpected' series. But in the mean time I am posting a one shot. Which is solely Stiles and Derek. Well in sense. Anyway you will have to go read if you want to know more. Hehe. 

But honestly thanks again. Part two will begin soon so stay tuned. 

 


End file.
